Klaine Song Drabbles
by kiwifruit19
Summary: Klaine Drabbles inspired by songs that I juat couldn't get out of my head, Some will be related others wont
1. Breakeven

**Well this is the first of hopefully many Klaine drabbles inspired by songs that just wont leave me alone!**

**Disclaimer: I neither own glee nor klaine nor the song Breakeven...they belong to Ryan Murphy and the script**

**Please enjoy**

* * *

><p>Blaine sighed as he flopped down at the only empty table in the noisy cafeteria his eyes automatically sweeping around stopping once he spotted that perfectly coifed hair and beautiful pale skin that seem to draw his eyes to the gorgeous boy like a magnet. To say that he missed him was an understatement. They had been broken up for one month three days four hours and twenty-three minutes, not that he was keeping count, but it already felt like it had been a lifetime.<p>

A lifetime since the last time they kissed and held each other close. Since they had snuggled in Kurt's bed whispering sweet nothings in between soft, slow, sweet kisses. A lifetime since Kurt had left him broken and alone all because of that stupid jackass from the Warblers! Blaine never should have believed Sebastian when he said he "just wanted to talk". He never should have agreed to meet up with him. If he hadn't gone then Sebastian never would've come on to him…never would have kissed him and Kurt would still be his.

Blaine shuddered at the memory of Sebastian's lips against his, dry and foreign not at all like Kurt's sweet soft ones. He let out another sigh wondering what deity he had angered as Kurt sat down at the table right in front of him, his back to Blaine, talking animatedly to the new exchange student whose name Blaine couldn't remember.

Blaine found himself fighting down the sudden urge to strangle the new kid when he made Kurt laugh, a light clear sound occasionally punctured by a small squeak that never failed to make Blaine smile. Blaine smacked his head against the table overcoming the urge to stomp over and claim Kurt for his own, to kiss him senseless in front of every one. It should be him making Kurt laugh not that…that jerk!

But he couldn't, not any more. Kurt isn't his anymore and no matter how much Blaine wished he could turn back Time and undo everything. No matter how much Blaine reached out at night, searching for him he couldn't have him back, couldn't hold his hand proudly in the hallway as they rushed to clean the slushy off of them before class, couldn't call him when he had nightmare after nightmare after nightmare. He was gone and Blaine was slowly falling to pieces.

Smiling slightly as the perfect song popped into his head, the lyrics bubbling to the surface of his subconscious. Blaine began singing quietly as He watched Kurt laugh again.

_"I'm still alive but I_'_m barely breathing_

_ Just praying to a god I don't believe in_

_ Cause I got time while he got freedom_

_ Cause when a heart breaks no it don't break even"_

The bell signaling the end of lunch rang and Blaine stood up still gazing sadly at Kurt as he left the cafeteria throwing away his uneaten lunch as he made his way through the overly crowed hallway to his locker. He opened it smiling sadly at the picture of Kurt he had put up with the word Inspire underneath it. Kurt had inspired him to do all of the things he never thought he could do and to be everything never thought he would ever be. Kurt was his inspiration but now he had none.

As suddenly as if he had been shocked he whipped his head around unsure of what he was looking for until he spotted Kurt strolling down the hallway arm and arm with the new Kid. Then as suddenly as it had happened in the cafeteria more lyrics bubbled to the surface and he found himself singing again.

_"His best days will be some of my worst_

_ He finally found a man that's gonna put him first"_

Blaine stood up straight and began the short walk to his next class AP Calculus …the only class he had with Kurt.

"_While I'm wide awake he's no trouble sleeping_

_ Cause when a heart breaks it don't break even…even…no"_

Blaine sat down at the first available desk he saw…only to find himself two seats behind Kurt. He leaned forward resting his head on his elbow as he began singing again.

"_What am I supposed to do_

_When the best part of me was always you_

_And what am I supposed to say when I'm all choked up and your ok_

_I'm falling to pieces, yeah_

_I'm falling to pieces"_

He sang it almost pleadingly to the back of Kurt's head wishing he would turn around and let Blaine apologize. Then they could put this whole stupid ordeal behind them.

He spent the rest of the day in a miserable silence dragging himself from class to class feeling worse and worse as the day went on, only talking to give monotonous minimal answers when called upon by his teachers. It was only begrudgingly that he drug himself to glee club after school…He only joined it because of Kurt and it almost physically hurt him to be there and not be sitting next to Kurt.

No one spoke to him when he entered, chatting instead to the person closest to them; Rachel just speaking to anyone would listen or at least pretended to. Nor did they say anything when Blaine took a seat in the front row instead of the one next to Kurt, having gotten used to them sitting apart. But that wasn't what bothered Blaine when he walked in. It was Kurt acting as if Blaine didn't exist that bugged him. He was interrupted from his musings when Mr. Shue walked in.

"Alright class today…yes Blaine?" Mr. Shue asked when Blaine thrust his hand in the air.

"Mr. Shue I would like to sing a song that has been…bugging me all day…if that's ok?" Blaine added not wanting to sound presumptuous like Rachel who would just announce she was going to sing a song.

"Sure… the floors yours" Mr. Shue replied.

"Thanks Mr. Shue…Kurt" he said causing Kurt to finally acknowledge his existence. Kurt turned from where he was talking to Mercedes and the new kid to look at Blaine…not glare just look. It was enough to tear what was left of Blaine's heart to pieces when he saw how Kurt looked at him with that look…it was like nothing had happened…like they never happened. Kurt looked at him like he didn't even know Blaine and that broke Blaine almost completely and he had to force out the next few words without sobbing them.

"I am so sorry for what happened…for what I did. I hope you know that" he said before colleting himself, turning to the band and telling them the song before turning back and beginning to sing.

"_They say bad things happen for a reason_

_ But no wise words gonna stop the bleeding_

_ 'Cause he's moved on while I'm still grieving_

_ And when a heart breaks it don't breakeven even…no_

_ What am I supposed to do_

_When the best part of me was always you?_

_And what am I supposed to say _

_When I'm all up that you're ok?"_

Blaine fell on his knee's practically begging Kurt for answers as he sang.

"_I'm falling to pieces yeah_

_ I'm falling to pieces yeah_

_ I'm falling to pieces _

_ (One's still in love while the other one's leaving)"_

Blaine smiled gratefully as Puck, Finn, Artie, and Mike sang backup for him.

_ "I'm falling to pieces_

_ (Cause when a heart breaks it don't breakeven)"_

Blaine stood up and ran up to the chair in front of Kurt jumping up on it to stand over Kurt while he sang the next few lines. Hoping he could see just how much Blaine was hurting.

_"Oh you got his heart and my heart and none of the pain_

_ You took your suitcase I took the blame_

_Now I'm trying to make sense of what little remains ooh_

_ 'Cause you left me with no love, and no love to my name"_

He jumped off the chair running to sit on the Piano with his legs dangling off.

"_I'm still alive but I'm barely breathing_

_ Just prayed to a god I don't believe in_

_ 'Cause I got time while he got freedom_

_ 'Cause when a heart breaks no it don't_

_ No it don't break_

_ No it don't break even no"_

He slid off the piano and ran back to the front of the room as the ND boys minus Kurt and the new kid sang backup again.

_ "What am I supposed to do _

_When the best part of me was always you_

_And what am I supposed to say_

_When I'm all choked up and you're ok?_

_I'm falling to pieces yeah_

_I'm falling to pieces yeah_

_(One's still in love while the other one's leaving)_

_I'm falling to pieces yeah_

_('cause when a heart breaks no it don't beak even)_

_Oh it don't break even no_

_Oh it don't break even no_

_Oh it don't break even no"_

Blaine finished the song, his chest heaving as he fought to calm himself down from the onslaught of emotions he had just released. He looked over at Kurt to gauge his reaction. Freezing when he saw that Kurt had gone back to talking to Mercedes and the new kid like nothing had happened. Kurt smiled at something the new kid had said before Kurt grabbed his hand and squeezed it.

Blaine was halfway down the hallway before he even realized he had left the choir room. It took him a few more seconds to realize that the sniffling sound was coming from him. A couple of seconds later he became aware of some one calling his name.

Not wanting to talk to any one in his present state he broke into a run ducking into the boys bathroom throwing him self into the first unlocked stall he saw. He slid down the back wall hugging his knees to his chest. He then became aware of someone entering the stall and sliding down next to him but he didn't move his head from his knees.

"I miss you too"

* * *

><p><strong>Well guise,<strong>

**I hoped you liked it I'm iffy about it but I'm like that with everything I write.**

**Kiwi**

**PS: ConCrit is appreciated!**

**PPS: Next chapter is coming soon!**


	2. Without You

**Hey guys!**

**So I know I said I'd update soon but I lost my laptop charger like four weeks ago almost so I had no laptop which pissed me off cause I had this chapter started on it so I couldn't type it up elsewhere! But thankfully my mom's charger works for my computer so I can use it again!**

**So this popped into my head about halfway through Breakeven because I don't like writing Klaine being broken up or breaking up and because I am a total RENT head and have been dying to hear Klaine sing Without You. So I decided to write it because just like Breakeven it would get out of my head! So think of it as the resolution of Breakeven.**

**So enjoy!**

**Kiwi**

**PS: I own nothing!**

**PPS: The song is without you! from RENT!**

_Kurt singing_

**_Blaine singing_**

**_both singing  
><em>**

* * *

><p>"I miss you too"<p>

Blaine flinched as the high musical voice washed over his ears, wishing it didn't sound so familiar, so relaxing, so…damn perfect.

"Then why? Why did you leave?" Blaine asked brokenly, looking up at Kurt for the first time, regretting it almost instantly. Kurt was devastatingly beautiful. It was like a blind man seeing the sunrise for the first time. He was both breathtaking and painful to look at like he had been staring at the sun too closely for too long. Blaine could still remember how it felt to touch that beautiful porcelain skin. How it felt to run his hands down those strong yet soft arms, to map out that chest with his lips. To hold that delicate face in his hands, as they pressed soft sweet kisses on each other's lips.

He could still remember everything and it hurt. It hurt to know that they didn't have that anymore that he couldn't reach out and hold onto Kurt like a dying man holding on to the last threads of life in an attempt to keep from slipping into the dark abyss. He couldn't love Kurt anymore and it was more painful then anything he had ever experienced.

"You kissed him." Kurt replied snapping Blaine out of his revelry. "You kissed him and that hurt. You swore that you loved me that he was nothing and then you kissed him? After I gave you everything? It was like you tore my heart out of my chest and broke it to pieces."

"I do love you Kurt! More than anything! I didn't know he would kiss me…if I did I never would have agreed to meet up with him! I don't even like him and I definitely wouldn't leave you for him! If you really think I would give up everything I have with you for some one like _him_then you don't know me at all" Blaine hissed a sudden rush of anger flowing through him.

"I know that now. I shouldn't have let me being jealous and insecure come in between us and I am so sorry." Kurt said in earnest.

"No you shouldn't have." Blaine replied. " I love you Kurt but I don't think I can handle you getting jealous every time a guy looks at me. I chose you Kurt. I. Love. You. Don't forget I gave you everything too." Blaine closed his eyes and ran his hand through his hair in an effort to reign in his anger and calm him self down.

"I know that now. I just I love you so much and I just want things back to the way they were… I want you back…" Kurt began.

"Stop!" Blaine begged interrupting him. "Please just stop. I can't…how…you're with that new kid!" Blaine spluttered not wanting to believe that Kurt wanted him back just as much as Blaine wanted him.

"You mean Rory?" Kurt asked laughing. "Oh Blaine…we're not together." He said once caught his breath.

"You're not? But you grabbed his arm! I saw you link arms with him!" Blaine was getting a little frantic.

"He linked arms with me…it's…He and Mercedes knew how lonely we both were and were trying to get us back together. He linked arms with me so he could drag me to find you so I could apologize for being an ass and beg you to take me back…if need be." Kurt explained.

"I…what?" Blaine managed to say through his confusion.

"I still care about you Blaine. I made a huge stupid mistake and I'm sorry. I never should have let you go…" Kurt started before being interrupted by Blaine again.

"Please just stop! Don't screw with me like that!" Blaine said his anger returning full force.

"Like what?" Kurt asked confusedly.

"You can't just leave me and then come back a month later! A month! And then tell me "Oh by the way Blaine, I'm really still in love with you"! You ripped my heart out and tore it to pieces Kurt! I gave up everything for you! I left my friends, my school, my safety! Hell I almost left my family and my home for you and then you threw it in my face! I can't…I just can't handle this right now. I just… I gotta go" Blaine said rushing out of the stall.

Kurt sighed as the bathroom door slammed shut. He really screwed up this time he thought as he slid down the stall a little bit more bringing his knee's to his chest as he began singing.

_ "Without you, the ground thaws_

_ The rain falls, the grass grows"_

Kurt stood up as he sang exited the bathroom and made his way to where he parked his car singing as he walked.

"_Without __you, __the __seeds __root_

_ The flowers bloom, the children play_

_ The stars gleam, the poets dream_

_ The eagles fly, without you"_

* * *

><p>Kurt had been staring at the same problem for almost two hours with no clue what he was supposed to be doing before giving up and mindlessly doodling for another hour. He looked down to see that he had drawn him and Blaine standing close together, their noses touching. The little Kurt had a word bubble above his head with the words "I'm sorry" written in them. The little Blaine had a tear running down his face the words "Me too" written in a little word bubble above his perfectly jelled hair.<p>

Unable to look at the picture anymore, Kurt crumpled it up and threw it in the trash before starting his night time moisturizing routine. Once finished he climbed into bed singing softly, images of the broken look on Blaine's face before he'd fled from the bathroom floating through his head.

_"__The __earth __turns, __the __sun __burns_

_ But I die wi__thout you"_

* * *

><p>Kurt sighed inwardly as he stood up in front of the glee club the next day; he looked like crap, probably because he slept like crap. Images of the broken look on Blaine's face mixed with the drawing floated through his dreams all night long.<p>

"This is for Blaine." He said simply as the band started to play.

_"__Without __you, __the __breeze __warms_

_ The girl smiles, the cloud moves_

_Without you, the tides change_

_ The boys run, the oceans crash_

_The crowds roar, the river flows,_

_ But I die without you"_

Kurt was surprised when Blaine stood and began singing the other part and Kurt almost missed his queue.

_"__**The **__**world **__**revives**_

_Colors renew_

_ **But ****I ****know ****blue, ****only ****blue**_

_Within me blue_

_With out you"_

Blaine walked forward towards Kurt slowly, stopping almost directly in front of him with only a few inches in between them.

_ "Without you, the hand gropes_

_ the ear hears, the pulse beats_

_**Without you, the eyes gaze **_

_** The legs walk, the lungs breathe**_

_** The mind churns**_

_The mind churns_

**The heart yearns**

The heart yearns"

They locked eyes and all there was left in this world was Kurt and Blaine. It was just them standing together in this tiny little room begging the other to see how much they hurt, how much they needed each other because that's all they really had in this crappy world and without each other they had no reason left to fight, to live. Without each other they had nothing.

"Well, looks like I'm not the only one crying" Kurt thought sadly when he saw that Blaine had tears running down his cheeks too.

" _**The **__**tears **__**dry **__**without **__**you**_

_** Life goes on ,but I'm gone**_

_** 'Cause I die without you"**_

They were both openly weeping now and Kurt could see that Blaine missed him as much as he missed Blaine.

"_Without__you_

_ **Without****you**_

**_Without you_**"

They stood there for several seconds after they finished singing gazing at each other conveying with their eyes what they weren't able to say out loud before they both leaned in simultaneously. They tentatively closed the tiny gap in between them and softy kissed. The world could have exploded and planets could have collided and the universe could have ended all in those few moments and Kurt would have been none the wiser.

Kissing Blaine was like coming home. Like coming home after you've been away for a while. You never understand how much you miss it until you get back. And as they broke apart and leaned their foreheads against each other Kurt knew he never wanted to leave again. Blaine was his home and had been all along and just because some one else tried to move in didn't mean that he wasn't still Kurt's home.

Kurt understood that now…Sebastian was nothing. Just a tiny speck of dirt attempting to muck up the other wise pristine walls that Kurt and Blaine had built together. But those walls were stronger. They were stronger; they would get through this stronger and better then before. He couldn't break them or what they had. No one could and knowing that made Kurt realize just how truly stupid he was being.

"I'm sorry. So sorry" Kurt whispered finally.

"Me too" Blaine replied.

"Never again. I will never ever let anyone come between us like that ever again." Kurt told him earnestly.

"Promise? You have to promise that and promise to remember that I love you. No one else just you and I will never ever cheat on you ever" Blaine promised with such conviction and sincerity that Kurt couldn't doubt him if he tried.

"I promise" Kurt replied softly as Blaine searched his eyes looking for the tiniest hint of falseness.

"Good" Blaine replied when he found none before pressing another slightly more passionate kiss on Kurt's lips.

"Woo! Get some Hummel!" Puck called as the New Directions burst into applause making Kurt and Blaine jump; they had truthfully forgotten that anyone else even existed.

"Wanky!" Santana added as Puck wolf whistled.

"Shut it Puck…you too Satan er Santana" Kurt snapped his eyes never leaving Blaine's, which for the first time in over a month looked happy and peaceful.

"Hey, I'm just glad my boy got his man back" Puck defended himself.

"Yeah, I don't think we could have gone much longer without locking you guy's the choir room and forcing you to work things out" Mercedes added.

"Thanks 'Cedes" Kurt replied sarcastically.

"What? We all know that you guys belong together. Anyone with eyes can see that you guys are gonna be that couple that ends up married with a couple kids and still madly in love with each other fifty years down the road" Mercedes replied.

"Yeah. We know." Blaine said happily as he and Kurt wandered back to their usual seats in the back hand in hand.

"Okay guys, lets get started!" Mr. Shue said officially starting class even though it had started fifteen minutes ago. Kurt tuned out Mr. Shue's ramblings, too happy to care that he was probably giving Rachel all of the solos for Sectionals again. He finally had his Blaine back, his missing puzzle piece. He knew that they were no where near fixed but they would go home tonight, probably to Blaine's house…his dad was out of town so it was just Blaine and his mom, who happened to love Kurt dearly and was an amazing cook, and talk everything through and begin to fix everything. Because as long as they he had Blaine by his side he could do just about anything and that was enough for him.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you guys liked it and aren't too mad at me *shows you Blaine with big puppy dog eyes*<strong>

**I promise to not take so long to update this time! Oh and I have like two other one shots for this plus one in the works so I shall type them as soon as I finish writing them!**

**Klaine hugs and kisses**

**Kiwi**

**PS: next song is: Stereo Hearts by Gym Class Heroes with Adam Lavine!**

**PPS: thank you to everyone who reviewed/alterted/favorited this thing**


	3. Not a song drabble

**Hey guys!**

**So I know it's been like forever and a day since I've updated this and you probably think I've abandoned it…but I have not! I just got so busy with You Can't Touch Us and then college kicked my ass and then this story got left behind….and I'm sorry! But I did start to type up stereo hearts and then my computer broke so I had like no access to a computer to finish it. When I finally did finish it the hard drive it was on decided to break on me and delete everything (which was basically all of my crap that I backed up onto from my computer aka everything!). I was able to get a few stories back but not Stereo Hearts and I am so pissed off about it that I haven't been able to force myself to retype the damn thing out yet but I will and as soon as I do I will put it up for you guys!**

**Until then I am working on another song drabble so hopefully I will have it up there for you soon-ish.**

**Thanks for everything**

**Kiwi**

**Ps: please don't hate me or think I've abandoned this because I haven't!**


	4. Stereo Hearts!

**Hey guys**

**So i was searching in an old computer that I finally found last night and I found this! it's stereo hearts! I almost cried with happiness!  
><strong>

**it's a little bad and woefully unedited and i really don't like the ending but I really don't care at this point so here ya go!  
><strong>

**Kiwi  
><strong>

**Ps: i own absolutely nothing!  
><strong>

**PPS: I wrote this waaaaaaaaaay back in like November...i think...it could have even been October...I don't remember lol  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Alright guys!" Mr. Shue said writing the word Duets on the white board. "We're doing duets again!" He announced.<p>

"We are so going to duet." Kurt leaned over and muttered into Blaine's ear.

"Definitely." Blaine replied.

"Mr. Shue! As the two most talented performers here I feel that Blaine and I should sing a duet." Rachel piped up at once.

"Sorry Rachel, but Blaine is going to duet with me seeing as I am his boyfriend. You can duet with Finn!" Kurt replied.

"Actually, I will be picking your duet partners…from my hat" Mr. Shue told them earning him several groans.

"But Mr. Shue…" Kurt began.

"No buts Kurt…I placed a slip of paper with your names on it in my hat. I'll pull out two at a time and that will be you're partner." Mr. Shue explained reaching into the black top hat he had brought with him. "The First two partners are Finn and…Tina" Mr. Shue announced reading off the slips.

"Cool!" Finn said sending Tina a warm smile.

"Next we have… Brittany and Rory. And…Artie and Santana. Mercedes and Sam. Mike and Quinn. Next is Blaine and…" Mr. Shue began reaching into his hat.

"Please be Kurt, please be Kurt! Please, please, please be Kurt!" Blaine begged silently to whoever was listening, nearly jumping in his chair in anticipation. He smiled a little bit wider when he saw Kurt mutter, "please be me! Please be me!" With his fingers crossed out of the corner of his eye. Kurt looked up and caught Blaine eye smiling a smile reserved for him and Blaine only.

"Puck." Mr. Shue announced. Both Blaine and Kurt froze staring at each other with identical looks of shock on their faces.

"Excuse me but what did you say?" Blaine asked hoping that Mr. Shue had simply said the wrong name.

"I said Blaine and Puck are partners. So that just leaves Kurt and Rachel as...yes Kurt?" Mr. Shue asked when Kurt raised his hand.

"Mr. Shue you said Blaine and I could do a duet together" Kurt reminded him.

"I did and you will…just not for this assignment." Mr. Shue replied earning him "bitch" glare number three from Kurt once his back was turned... and yes Blaine cataloged Kurt's Bitch glares because yes they are different so sue him.

"Should I still come over after school today?" Blaine asked as Rachel went over songs she could sing that Kurt would be perfect for singing backup on.

"Yeah…Puck'll be over playing video games with Finn anyway." Kurt said before turning to Rachel and saying a little more loudly. "Rachel, you not singing a ten minute Barbara Streisand solo! And For the last time it's called a Duet not a "Rachel Berry solo with Kurt on the side"!"

"Well then let us away" Blaine said as Mr. Shue dismissed them. He stood offering Kurt a hand, which he gladly accepted.

"Yo Blaine!" Puck called catching up with them as they left the room.

"Yes Noah?" Blaine said politely. He was the only one besides Kurt that Puck let call him Noah.

"You shook me all night long" Puck replied.

"Excuse me?" Blaine asked confusedly, stopping at Kurt's locker so Kurt could grab his things.

"You know by ACDC… we're singing it"

"As cool as that song is…I don't think we should sing it." Blaine replied uncertainly.

"Why not?" Puck asked as they stopped by Blaine's locker.

"Because the only one singing a sexually provocative song with my boyfriend is me" Kurt replied simply dragging Blaine out of the school toward his car.

"And what provocative song did you have in mind?" Blaine asked mischievously, waggling his eyebrows.

"Shut up" Kurt replied dryly, rolling his eyes as he climbed into his car.

….

It had been three days since they had been given their assignment and Blaine and Puck still couldn't agree on a song and they were supposed to perform their duet today. To say Blaine was stressing out was an understatement.

Blaine had to redo his hair in between almost every class period due to constantly running his hand through it, like he always did when stressed, and snapped at almost every one who had tried to speak with him, including Kurt which did not bode well for him…Kurt still wouldn't speak to him. And to top things off he couldn't find Noah anywhere.

He was heading towards the choir room hoping to find Noah there and then lock them in there until they found a song when his phone dinged signaling that he had a new text. He pulled it out and smiled when he saw it was from Kurt.

**I love and forgive you babe!**

**Courage ;) xxxKurt**

Blaine's smiled even more at the message thanking his lucky stars once again that he had Kurt. Or he was until his phone was knocked out of his hand and he was bitch slapped by something cold and blue raspberry flavored. He wiped most of it out of his eyes with his sleeve before turning around just in time to see the back of a hockey jersey turn the corner.

Blaine reached down to retrieve his phone muttering about Neanderthals. He cursed under his breath when he saw that the screen had completely cracked. He growled lowly punching a random locker before storming off to his own three halls down and ripping it open. He grabbed the towel, shampoo, hair jell, and spare shirt that he kept in there for occasions such as this before slamming his locker closed storming off to the nearest bathroom.

He put his shampoo and hair jell on either side of a random sink in the row of sinks hanging his towel on the sink next to it before reaching over to grab some paper towels to wipe his face. He tensed up he heard when the sound of the door locking.

"Relax dude, it's just me…" Puck began.

"And me" Kurt cut over him as he gently sat Blaine in the chair he had pulled over humming under his breath the whole time. "So, who was it this time?" He asked, as he gently wiped slushy off Blaine's face.

"One of the hockey buffoons, I didn't see who." Blaine replied. "How did you even know I was here?" Blaine asked as Kurt carefully pulled Blaine's black sweater vest and checkered shirt over his head setting them in yet another sink to soak.

"I saw you storm in here on my way to Glee club so I went and got lover boy who was freaking out about not getting a text back from you" Noah told him as Kurt worked his magic fingers through Blaine's hair messaging in the shampoo.

"Thank you Noah, that was very nice of you" Blaine said. "And sorry baby, the Neanderthals knocked my phone on the ground and the screen cracked." Blaine explained as Kurt rinsed his hair.

"It's ok babe." Kurt replied before humming again.

"No problem dude" Puck replied at the same time.

"Have I ever told you…" Blaine replied standing after Kurt finished towel drying his hair. "That you are the most wonderful amazing boyfriend ever?" he asked stealing a kiss before pulling on a white v-neck.

"You may have mentioned it once or twice… but it's always nice to hear" Kurt replied stealing another kiss.

"Ok, I'm gonna go before you guys make me spew rainbows" Puck said unlocking the door.

"Bye Noah." Blaine said as the door closed. He would catch up with him in a minute.

"Whoa there…you need like a quarter of that amount" Kurt told him as Blaine squirted a palm full of jell in his hand.

"Have you seen how unruly and curly my hair is?" Blaine asked rubbing the jell through his hair before combing through it with the comb he always kept on him. "What is it you've been humming babe?" Blaine asked as he finished gluing his hair to his scalp.

"Stereo Hearts by Gym Class Heroes with Adam Levine…It was playing on the radio this morning" Kurt explained wrapping Blaine's shirt and vest in his towel before handing it and Blaine's shampoo back to him.

"Thank you" Blaine said as sudden inspiration hit him. "I know what song we're doing!" He exclaimed suddenly, pecking Kurt on the cheek. "You're the best! See you later!" He said running after Puck.

"Noah!" Blaine called skidding to a stop just inside the door to the choir room. "Noah…I have...song." Blaine panted shoving the lyric sheets he had printed out at Puck.

"Alright…I can do this." Puck replied.

"I figured we could skip the rest of lunch period to practice that way we will be ready by Glee after school." Blaine proposed.

"But…food." Puck moaned.

"I'll do your next three math assignments for you." Blaine offered.

"Tudor me for the rest of the year and you got yourself a deal." Puck replied. "What I want to set a good example for Beth." He replied when Blaine raised an eyebrow in surprise.

"Good for you man." Blaine replied earnestly, clapping him on the shoulder.

By the time Glee club rolled around Blaine was no longer nervous in fact he was pumped, nearly bouncing in his seat with anticipation.

"Alright guys that was really was good!" Mr. Shue said as Kurt and Rachel finished their duet, a mash up of "Popular" and "Almost There".

"Thank you Mr. Shue…I was actually thinking maybe we could use our duet at Regonals or Blaine and I could do a duet or better yet a solo, with our vocals we would have Regonals in the bag." Rachel began.

"As flattered as I am at your proposal…I've had enough solos to last a life time." Blaine told her.

"Fine. Maybe I can…."

"Sit down." Kurt muttered pulling her back to her seat.

"Alright then. Puck, Blaine you're up!" Mr. Shue announced.

Blat flat out grinned at Puck as they got up and sat down on the piano.

"You ready dude?" Puck asked extending a fist.

"Oh yeah, lets do this!" Blaine replied bumping it as Puck signaled for the band to start playing.

"_My hearts a stereo _

_ It beats for you so listen close_

_ Hear my thoughts in every no-o-o-ote"_

Blaine hopped down from the piano walking forward as he sang while Puck stayed behind.

"_Make me your radio_

_ And turn me up when you feel low_

_ This melody was meant for you _

_ Just sing along to my stereo."_

Puck jumped down the piano and started rapping as he walked up to Blaine.

"_Puck and Blaine baby!"_

Puck fist bumped Blaine as he began rapping.

"_If I was just another dusty record on the shelf_

_Would you blow me off and play me like everybody else?_

_If I asked you to scratch my back, could you manage that?"_

Puck pulled Quinn to her feet leaning back on her playfully as though actually asking her to scratch his back.

"_Like yeah check it Puck I can handle that_

_ Furthermore, I apologize for any skipping tracks_

_ It's just that the last girl who played me left a couple cracks._

_ I used to used to now I'm over that _

_ Cause holding grudges over love is ancient artifacts_

_ If I could only find a note to make you understand _

_ I'll sing it softly in your ear and grab you by the hand_

_ Just keep it stuck in your head, like your favorite tune _

_ And know my hearts a stereo that only plays for you."_

Blaine smiled as he pulled the girls out of their chairs, dancing with them as he sang.

"_My hearts a stereo _

_It beats for you so listen close_

_Hear my thoughts in every no-o-ote _

_Make me your radio _

_And turn me up when you feel low_

_This melody was meant for you_

_Just sing along to my stereo_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh. Oh, oh, oh, oh to my stereo_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh to sing along to my stereo"_

Blaine grabbed Kurt and began to dance around the room with him as Puck began to rap again.

_" If I was an old school fifty-pound boom box _

_ Would you hold me on your shoulder wherever you walk_

_ Would turn my volume up in front of the cops_

_ And crank it up every time they told you to stop_

_ And I ask that you don't get mad at me _

_ When you have to purchase mad D batteries_

_ Appreciate every mixed tape your friends make_

_ You know we come and go like on the interstate_

_ I think I finally found a note to make you understand_

_ If you can hit it, sing along and take me by the hand_

_ Just keep me stuck in your head, like your favorite tune._

_You know my hearts a stereo that only plays for you_

_My hearts a stereo _

_It beats for you so listen close_

_Hear my thoughts in every no-o-ote _

_Make me your radio _

_And turn me up when you feel low_

_This melody was meant for you_

_Just sing along to my stereo_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh. Oh, oh, oh, oh to my stereo_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh to sing along to my stereo"_

Blaine pulled Kurt up to the front of the class and sat him down the stool that always seemed to be there and kneeled down in front of him as he sang.

_" I only pray you'll never leave me behind_

_ Because good music can be so hard to find_

_ I take your hand and hold it closer to mine_

_ Thought love was dead but now you're changing my mind"_

Kurt jumped down from the stool and pulled Blaine closer to him as Blaine sang the final chorus holding Kurt's hand over his heart.

_"My hearts a stereo _

_It beats for you so listen close_

_Hear my thoughts in every no-o-ote _

_Make me your radio _

_And turn me up when you feel low_

_This melody was meant for you_

_Just sing along to my stereo_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh. Oh, oh, oh, oh to my stereo_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh to sing along to my stereo_

_Yeah"_

Everyone clapped as they returned to their seats, Blaine and Kurt still holding hands and exchanging loving glances.

"That was amazing guys!" Mr. Shue said sitting on the school Kurt had just occupied while Blaine sang to him. "Maybe even sectionals material." He added

"You were amazing B." Kurt whispered in Blaine's ear as Mr. Shue droned on about Sectionals.

"Thanks Babe!" Blaine replied kissing Kurt's cheek before turning back to listen to Mr. Shue talk.

* * *

><p><strong>so there it is! hope it wasn't too bad!<strong>

**love and klaine kisses  
><strong>

**Kiwi  
><strong>

**PS: Thanks to every one who reviewed/alerted/favorited this thing**


	5. Broken

**Hi Guise!**

**So I finally got my laptop fixed! So it's a lot easier to write now! **

**Anywho, this one shot because it is a one-shot and only a one-shot, was inspired by a nightmare i had like a week or so ago.**

**So enjoy!**

**Kiwi**

**PS: I own nothing, not even Kurt or Blaine or anything .**

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry Blaine, the cancers back." The words repeated themselves in his head on an endless loop as he rushed from the hospital to Kurt's house. He was better, he was in remission. He was supposed to be in remission! He was seventeen for god's sake he should be planning for his senior year of high school not Chemo sessions! He's pissed and upset and can't even bring himself to say anything as he pulls into Kurt's driveway runs to the front porch and flings himself at Kurt when he opens the front door breaking down into uncontrollable sobs.<p>

Kurt slides them to the floor after closing the door and holds Blaine close, rocking him gently and pressing feather light kisses in his hair until Blaine calms down enough to tell him about the cancer in between sobs. Kurt's only response was to hold him even closer and mumble "I love you, we'll get through this." Over and over like it's their personal mantra until Blaine cries himself to sleep in the middle of Kurt's foyer clinging to Kurt for dear life. It takes the combined efforts of Finn and Burt to pry Kurt out of Blaine's grip long enough for them to move to the couch in the living room before allowing him to fist his hands into Kurt's shirt and bury his face in Kurt's chest.

He sleeps for a few hours before finally stirring right after night fall and smiling dopily up at Kurt until the events of the afternoon return to him. The doctors telling him he's relapsed, his mom making appointments for Chemo therapy and talking about putting him into independent studies for the rest of the school year, worrying about what's going to happen if the chemo doesn't work and how is he supposed to tell Cooper, and losing his hair and what's going to happen to Kurt if he does die and…Blaine's breathing so hard he's hyperventilating as he looks up at Kurt. He can feel himself shaking so badly its making Kurt and the couch shake and he feels like he's about to have a panic attack or pass out…or both…he's not sure.

"Sh… its ok B, everything's going to be ok. Just take deep breaths in and out, in and out." Kurt murmurs breathing deeply as he urges Blaine to do the same. It takes a few minutes before Blaine is able to make himself breathe along with Kurt but he instantly feels calmer when he does and feels the panic and terror slowly ease way until he is completely relaxed against Kurt's chest and able to speak properly for the first time since the hospital.

"I'm scared KK." He murmurs so quietly it's barely a whisper and he doesn't think Kurt hears him over the TV but somehow he does and he responds almost as quietly "I'll always be here for you B." and presses another feather soft kiss to his hair. "If you need someone to talk to I'm right here."

Blaine found himself spilling everything, how alone he had felt the first time he had gone through this, his fear of dying of leaving Kurt, even how scared he was to lose his hair…bald wasn't a good look for him.

"It's not fair!" He ranted. "I don't want to go through this again! I'm seventeen I should be planning dates with you and what song I want to sing for the next assignment in Glee and whether not those socks go with that outfit! Not chemo sessions and finding out where the best beanie shop is and if I'm going to need to stay in the hospital or am I going to be ok at home or if I should put you through all of this crap! It's not right…it isn't…it isn't fair." Blaine's voice cracks on the last word as he struggles to hold back his tears. "I don't…I don't want to leave you." He murmurs.

"Then don't." Kurt replies. "You're sick B not dying." He adds.

"But I could die KK." Blaine replies.

"Yes you could die but so could I. I could easily be hit by a truck or struck by bolt of lightning tomorrow and die. But just because I can doesn't mean I will." Kurt tells him placing a finger over Blaine's lips when he opens his mouth to protest. "Nor does it mean you will either. You've beaten this once before and you're going to do it again. Only this time I will be right there with you B. I'm not going anywhere, I'm right here…I'll always be right here." Kurt vows brushing his lips ever so lightly against Blaine's. "Always." He whispers against them before pressing against them with slightly more pressure. Kurt keeps the kiss light and sweet and short knowing Finn is sitting next to them listening and watching everything they do.

"He's right Blaine." Finn says as Kurt breaks the kiss. "You will beat this and I'll be there to help you do it too." He tells Blaine.

"Thank you Finn." Blaine mutters, tears coming to his eyes for the third time that night only they were tears of happiness this time instead of tears of anger and pain. "That means a lot."

"No problem dude, you're like my second little brother." Finn replies smiling at him.

"You do know that I'm nineteen right?" Blaine asks him. "I had to start school a few years late because of the cancer." He tells him. "So technically that would make me like your second older brother because Kurt's older than you too."

"Yeah but you're both smaller then me so there for I'm the bigger brother." Finn replies. "And anyway you won't have just us; the whole glee club will be there for you too." He adds smiling brightly.

"No! You can't tell them yet Finn! You can't tell them just please don't!" Blaine shrieks his eyes widening in terror and his breathing becoming shallower.

"We don't have to tell them ok? It's ok, you don't have to do anything you're not ready for." Kurt assures him rubbing soothing circles on his back. Blaine nods his head and focuses on calming his breathing timing it so that he and Kurt are breathing in sync.

"Why don't you want to tell them?" Finn asks him curiously.

"I don't want to have to watch them look at me with pity as I slowly begin to waste away." Blaine tells him. "The Chemo takes all of my energy, makes me sick, I'll get to a point where I won't be able to keep food and water down or stay awake for more than a few hours at a time, my hair will fall out, I'm going to lose a lot of weight…it's not going to be pretty Finn and the last thing I want is to be pitied when I am feeling well enough to go to school and see my friends."

"Dude, they aren't going to pity you. They care about you…if anything they're going to make it easier to go through this whole thing." Finn replies trying to get Blaine to see reason.

"No Finn, I don't want to tell them yet!" Blaine almost screams. "Please just for now…don't tell anyone. Not even Rachel and I- I promise that when I'M ready I"LL tell them ok?" he asks.

"Ok." Finn replies simply before turning back to whatever he's watching on the TV.

"Thank you." Blaine whispers his mind already dreading the upcoming weeks.

Chemo sucks but chemo always did suck and Blaine finds himself beginning to dread Tuesday afternoons and the short drive from the High school to the hospital but Kurt's there. He's always there just like he promised; holding Blaine's hand in the waiting room, driving him home, telling him he's beautiful, even when his hair begins falling out after the third session. He had even made, not bought made, Blaine seven beanies so far, one for each day of the week he said when he gave them to Blaine, and was working on making an eighth one. Blaine had never felt so grateful for having Kurt in his life before.

It had been over almost a month since Blaine had started his chemo sessions and he had yet to tell the Glee club and they were beginning to notice that something was wrong with Blaine. He's coming to school less often, only staying for a few class periods and sleeping through Glee leaning on Kurt's shoulder only waking up when Kurt gently nudges him after they're dismissed. He doesn't wear sweaters vests and high waters anymore preferring simple V-neck T's, hoodies, and blue jeans or sweat pants along with his beanies from his growing collection, which is up to ten now, to hide his bald head, thinning body, and sickly complexion.

"Blaine…you ok man?" Mike asks him poking his cheek.

"Hm… what? Yeah." Blaine replies lifting his head from where it's laying on his geometry books as he sleeps. "Just tired." He adds cracking a tired smile and resuming taking notes only to fall back asleep a few minutes later jarring awake when the bell rings.

"Are you sure you're ok?" Mike asks again as they head towards the choir room with Finn and Puck.

"Yeah, I'm just fine." Blaine replies ignoring the pointed look Finn's giving him. "I'm just…" He's being pulled into the choir room before he can say what he is and finds himself standing in front of the entire Glee club.

"Ok Blaine what's going on?" Rachel demands.

"What's going on with what?" Blaine asks suddenly feeling nauseous.

"With you!" Rachel replies.

"Nothing's going on with me." Blaine says heading towards his regular seat next to Kurt, who's glaring at Rachel so fiercely he's surprised she hasn't caught fire yet.

"Don't lie to us." Rachel snaps holding him back.

"We know something's up we just don't know what." Tina says worriedly.

"We're worried about you boo." Mercedes adds.

"Don't be! I'm just fine!" Blaine snaps walking towards his seat again only to have Rachel hold him back again.

"You're lying Blaine. You're not fine! You don't eat, you're hardly ever here and when you are you're sleeping through everything, you never used to wear beanies and wouldn't be caught dead in sweatshirts or sweat pants and now they are all you wear! We're your friends and we just want to help you but we have no idea what to do because we have no idea what's going on with you!" Rachel's nearly screaming by the end and Blaine's starting to feel woozy.

"I-I I'm." Blaine stutters looking around at everyone, knowing he has no choice but to come clean. "Oh God I'm gonna puke!" he says running towards the bathroom as he feels bile rising towards his throat. He's retching uncontrollably when the bathroom door slams open and someone kneels down next to him rubbing soothing circles on his back and he instantly recognizes the smell of Kurt's cologne.

"You ok B?" Kurt asks when Blaine finally finishes retching up everything in his stomach and more.

"No." Blaine replies wiping his mouth with a wad of toilet paper before chucking it in the toilet and flushing it down. "I have to tell them." He says leaning against Kurt trying to stop himself shaking.

"You don't have to do anything you're not ready for B." Kurt replies wrapping his arms around Blaine.

"I have to tell them KK…they already know I'm sick they just don't know how sick or what I have and they aren't going to leave me alone until I tell them." Blaine says with a sigh. "Can we just go home and a take a nap or do we have to go back in there?" he asks tiredly after a moment.

"Of course we can go home B." Kurt murmurs helping Blaine to stand.

"Thank you KK." Blaine replies. "I just…I'll tell them tomorrow" he mumbles sleepily as Kurt leads him to his navigator.

Blaine ends up being too sick to go to school the next day and is spared from having to tell them for another day but knows when he walks into Glee on Friday and takes in his friend's faces that he has to tell them. So he does in the best way he knows how, in song. It wasn't the perfect song or the best but it fit the situation well enough and he was just too tired to find the perfect one so he just sticks with Lifehouse's "Broken" taking a deep breath on the stool he was sitting on before strumming his guitar as he looks at all of his friends and begins to sing.

_"The broken clock is a comfort, it helps me sleep tonight_

_Maybe it can stop tomorrow from stealing all my time_

_I am here still waiting though I still have my doubts_

_I am damaged at best, like you've already figured out_

_I'm falling apart, I'm barely breathing_

_With a broken heart that's still beating_

_In the pain, there is healing_

_In your name I find meaning_

_So I'm holdin' on, I'm holdin' on, I'm holdin' on_

_I'm barely holdin' on to you_"

He looks at Kurt as he sings the chorus and smiles at him, wondering if Kurt know it's him he singing about in the chorus. If he knew how that there were days where the only thing that kept Blaine from falling apart completely and just giving up was Kurt. It's funny, he supposes, that instead of being Kurt's rock, like when they met, Kurt was now his.

_"The broken locks were a warning you got inside my head_

_I tried my best to be guarded, I'm an open book instead_

_I still see your reflection inside of my eyes_

_That are looking for a purpose, they're still looking for life_

_I'm falling apart, I'm barely breathing_

_with a broken heart that's still beating_

_In the pain (in the pain), is there healing_

_In your name (in your name) I find meaning_

_So I'm holdin' on (I'm still holdin'), I'm holdin' on (I'm still holdin'), I'm holdin' on (I'm still holdin')_

_I'm barely holdin' on to you_

_I'm hangin' on another day_

_Just to see what you throw my way_

_And I'm hanging on to the words you say_

_You said that I will be OK"_

And lord he hoped he would be ok, that he would beat this thing again because the alternative was one that he could not, would not accept.

"_The broken lights on the freeway left me here alone_

_I may have lost my way now, haven't forgotten my way home_

_I'm falling apart, I'm barely breathing_

_with a broken heart that's still beating_

_In the pain(In the pain) there is healing_

_In your name I find meaning"_

He would live he decided, he may be damaged and falling apart at the seams but damn it he would survive. He would find a way to put himself back together again cancer be damned.

"_So I'm holdin' on (I'm still holdin'), I'm holdin' on (I'm still holdin'), _

_I'm holdin' on (I'm still holdin'),_

_I'm barely holdin' on to you_

_I'm holdin' on (I'm still holdin'), I'm holdin' on (I'm still holdin'), _

_I'm holdin' on (I'm still holdin'),_

_I'm barely holdin' on to you"_

Blaine takes a moment to collect his thoughts before opening his eyes and addressing his friends.

"I suppose you're wondering why I sang a song today let alone that song." He begins. "It's because I am finally going to tell you what is wrong with me because clearly I'm not myself. But before I do that I am going to tell a little bit about my past. I was born two months premature and was a sickly baby. I spent basically my first entire year of life in the hospital. I got better though for a little while. I was two and a half when i started getting really sick, more so than I had been and my parents took me to the doctors. I was diagnosed with Leukemia and spent the next six years fighting it. I was eight when I went into remission for the last and what I thought would be final time" Blaine pauses and takes another steadying breath before stealing himself to continue. "I went in for my annual checkup about a month ago and they found that the leukemia has come back and put me back on Chemo therapy. Hence me being so tired and sick all the time and why I wear the beanies and sweatshirts everywhere." He finishes lamely.

The silence that he is met with is almost over whelming, making him feel self-conscious like an animal on display as they all continue to stare at him. He's about to bolt when Mercedes finally breaks the silence.

"Why didn't tell us earlier white boy?" she asks him gently.

"I didn't- I didn't want you to pity me or look at me like the boy who's about to die at any second. I hated it when people would look at me like that. I hated it when the nurses would look at me and tear up like you're-so-cute-but-you're-probably-going-to-die-soon-and-it's-just-so-sad. I couldn't stand it if you guys did that" He tells her honestly. "And also because it's hard to admit to other people that you're sick when you don't even want to admit it to yourself." He adds as a tear falls down his cheek.

"Oh Boo." Mercedes coos as she and rest of the glee club wrap him in a big group hug.

"We love you Blaine!" Rachel says.

"Bald head and all!" Puck adds plucking off Blaine's beanie; a blue and white one today. "Dude you shouldn't be ashamed of your noggin we won't judge."

"No But other people will now please give it back." Blaine replies reaching for his beanie which Puck holds out of his grasp until Kurt sends him a glare.

"But to each his own I guess." He says quickly, handing it back. Blaine sends Kurt a grateful smile as he places his beanie back on his head.

"I'm so proud of you B." Kurt mutters wrapping his arms around Blaine's torso from behind and resting his head his shoulders watching as the Glee club chatted amongst themselves.

"Me too KK. You know I came to a decision today while singing to the guys." Blaine says turning in Kurt's arms and wrapping his arms around Kurt's shoulders.

"And what would that be?" Kurt asks rubbing their noses together in an eskimo kiss.

"I can beat this." Blaine replies resting his forehead against Kurt's.

"Oh and you're just figuring this out now?" Kurt asks pressing a gentle barely there kiss on Blaine's lips.

"Yes, if you haven't figured it out I'm kind of really oblivious sometimes." Blaine replies pressing another barely there kiss on Kurt's lips.

"No I know that, I'm just surprised that it took you this long to figure out what, once again, everyone else has known the whole time." Kurt says rolling his eyes affectionately at Blaine.

"Yet you love me anyway." Blaine replies eyes twinkling.

"Yes, that I do." Kurt admits closing the small distance between them, pressing his lips against Blaine's in a sweet, loving kiss, the rest of the glee club disappearing momentarily. And yeah, Blaine thinks as he tangles his fingers in Kurt's hair pulling him closer; He'll survive.

* * *

><p><strong>Sooooooooooo,<strong>

**not as sad as I intended it to be but then again I kind of suck at writing angst so...any who I hope it was decent.**

**Love and Klaine kisses**

**Kiwi**

**PS: thanks to those who reviewed/favorited/alterted this story thing!**


	6. Blow Me One Last Kiss

**Hi Guys!**

**So this one is really old and I've changed the song three times and I really hate the ending but I just wanted to get it done so here it is.**

**Kiwi**

**PS: I own absolutely nothing**

**PPS: The song is Pinks new song "Blow me one last kiss" **

**PPPS: Also there are swears in the song**

* * *

><p>Present Time:<p>

….

"Kurt Please, Sebastian is nothing!" Blaine said as they sat down at their table in the Lima Bean Kurt glaring pointedly at Blaine.

"Right, you two shoving your tongues down each other's throats is nothing!" Kurt snapped back.

"He shoved his tongue down MY throat, I shoved him off me!" Blaine tried to explain again but Kurt was still giving him a look of pure disbelief. "Damn it Kurt!" Blaine growled. "I am so freaking in love with you! I just…ugh before you run off and spend the rest of eternity hating me like you should please let me tell you about Sebastian and me. I owe you that much at least." Blaine asked softly all the fight in him draining away as he gazed pleadingly at Kurt.

"Fine." Kurt huffed taking a sip of coffee.

"Let me make one thing clear before I begin. I met Sebastian before I knew you. Before I knew what it was like to truly love someone and have that person love me back. And I never have nor will I ever love anyone the way I love you…especially not him." Blaine proclaimed fiercely and he could see the belief arise in Kurt's eyes as he smiled softly. Taking a deep breath Blaine ran his fingers through his hair before beginning his tale. "I had been at Dalton for almost half a year and had just been promoted to lead soloist when I first met Sebastian. He was the first guy to show any romantic interest in me. He would always go on about how hot I was and how he'd love to get with a hot piece of real estate like me." Blaine snorted darkly, shaking his head at his foolishness.

"I was flattered that a guy could actually like me that way; would actually want to date me. I was naïve and foolish, I refused to believe when Wes, David, Nick and Jeff said he just wanted to get into my pants. Sure he had a reputation for being sleazy. But I was completely memorized by his bright smile and smooth words; so I stubbornly refused to believe the rumors were true. I should have listened to them." Blaine sighed and ran his fingers through his hair again and Kurt could see the ghost of the broken hurt boy in Blaine's eyes.

….

September 5, 2010

I growled as yet another person knocked on my door. I thought I had made it clear that I did not want to be bothered after Wes and David barged in and tried to get me to go to see some new action movie with them. They had gotten me about half way down the hallway before I had gotten over the initial shock of being hauled out of my room and then proceeded to start a shouting match with them that not only disturbed the entire hallway, most of which were Warblers, but earned all three of us a trip to the dorm office and three weeks probation.

In my defense though, I had a huge test on Monday and if I didn't pass it I would fail Pre-calculus. I could not afford to fail Pre-Calculus, my father would pull me from Dalton and I absolutely refused to go back to that hellhole of a school. Therefore I had spent the entire weekend thus far studying.

I sighed again as whoever was at my door knocked again. Couldn't they take a hint? Wasn't the "Please Do Not Disturb!" sign on my door not clue enough that I simply wanted to be left alone today?

"Alright, Aright!" I muttered pausing my music on my laptop which was perched on my computer chair next to me as they knocked on my door again. Cursing under my breath, I stood stiffly walking from my spot on the floor to open the door. "Come on in." I muttered not bothering to see who it was before plopping back down in my circle of past math assignments, quizzes, and my math text book checking that I was graphing Sine and Cosine correctly.

"What? No "hey handsome"?" Sebastian asked plopping down on my bed as I un-paused my music.

"Oh, hey Sebastian!" I replied grinning ear to ear as I finally saw who it was bugging me. "What brings you here?" I asked as I scribbled another note on the small note card we were allotted for notes.

"Oh nothing, I was just wondering what my sexy hobbit boyfriend is doing wearing sweats and when did you get glasses?" He asked me.

"When my contacts started drying my eyes out." I replied as the soft sounds of Secrets of the Castle filled my room.

"Is that Harry Potter music? Seriously Blaine?" Sebastian asked me.

"Yes its Harry potter…It relaxes me and helps me to concentrate." I replied matter-of-factly.

"Ookay." Sebastian replied.

"As much I like having you here is there any real reason you are here because I really need to study for this math test. I literally cannot afford to fail it." I told him.

"Actually yes there is." He replied. "I came to ask you to stop flirting with that Nick kid and his blonde freak."

"I don't flirt with them…or Wes and David." I added when I heard him mutter something about them.

"Oh please they hang on you all of the time!" Sebastian snapped.

"That's just how they are with everyone. The only reason they are like that with me is because of what I went through at my old school and if it wasn't for them I would've gone insane." I told him.

"I still don't want you hanging around with them." He muttered.

"I'm not abandoning them." I replied. "Now, as happy as I am to see you, I kinda need you to leave so I can study for this test." I told him apologetically.

"Oh come on Blainey-Boo will just talk to me for a few minutes?" He asked.

"Fine, you have five minutes." I replied placing my notes on top of my textbook.

"Thank you, now come sit with me and relax for a few minutes." He asked softly knowing I couldn't say no. Sighing softly I stood and sat down on the bed with him. "So," He began. "What song were you thinking about singing to me on Monday?"

"I told you yesterday when I bought your coffee that I was going to sing "Teenage Dream" to you." I replied.

"Oh." He replied crestfallen.

"What's wrong Seb?" I asked softly.

"It's just I really wanted you to sing "How do I live" by LeAnn Rymes" Sebastian replied looking at me with those smoldering eyes I just couldn't resist.

"N-no Seb." I replied looking away from him. "I-I've already had the Warblers learn three different routines and if I make them learn another one they might actually kill me." I told him earnestly.

"But I thought you liked me Blaine? You do like me don't you?" He asked me running his fingers up and down my arm seductively.

"Yes." I replied, my eyes snapping shut as he nuzzled my neck.

"Then you'll perform that song for me?" He asked pressing a kiss to my neck making me squirm.

"No!" I squeaked bolting off the bed as Sebastian started nibbling my neck. "I mean I can't do that to the guys… it's not fair to them." I added trying not to show how uncomfortable he was making me feel.

"Fine!" He snapped at me, making me flinch violently as my eyes snapped shut.

…

_I was standing outside my old high school waiting for my friend's dad after the Sadie Hawkins dance and they were there…those three boys who had made it their mission to make my life as miserable as possible._

"_Fine! Since we can't talk you out of being gay we'll just have to beat it out of you!" Drew, their leader snapped as his fist made contact with my face._

…

"Come on Blainey-Boo, relax your shaking." Sebastian said snapping me back to the present. "Hey its ok…let me take care of you." He whispered pulling my shaking frame onto my bed pressing a kiss to my lips before nibbling on my neck.

"Stop." I muttered closing my eyes again.

…

"_Stop! Please stop!" I begged as another fist made contact with my jaw._

"_Take it back Blainey-Boo." Drew cooed in my ear. "Say you're not gay anymore and it'll all go away."_

"_No." I replied earning me another fist to my face this time hitting my eye socket. "No…stop!"_

…

"…Stop!" I snapped pushing him away from me.

"Come on Blainey-Boo…you know it's ok to kiss me right?" Sebastian asked me his voice filled with lust.

"I…I'm not ready for that yet." I replied meekly, trying to fight off both him and the flashback that was threatening to overtake me again.

"Relax Blainey-Boo, relax," He said turning his lust filled eyes on me before pulling me into a kiss, wrapping his arms around me, fisting one hand into my hair as I tried to pull away. His gripped tightened slightly as his tongue flicked out and licked my bottom lip and he tilted us backwards so I was underneath him and forced his tongue in my mouth before kissing a trail down my neck causing me to quiver.

"Please Seb, please just stop please." I begged my eyes snapping shut as he pulled up my Dalton hoody and muttered. "Shh, it's ok, let go…just let go."

…

"_Come on Anderson, just let go and say it." Drew growled as his friends stomped on my ribs, causing me to scream as they cracked. "All you have to do is take it back and this will all go away."_

"_No," I replied through a heavily swollen broken jaw. "You can't beat me straight." I told them glaring at them through the one eye that wasn't swollen shut._

"_You're dead Anderson." Drew growled his foot coming down hard on my right arm causing me to emit another scream._

…

"Please." I sobbed as he peeled my tank top off and began trailing kisses down my chest as his hands wondered towards my sweats

"Hey, Blaine your doors open does that…" Jeff trailed off when he and Nick saw what Sebastian was doing and the scared look in my eyes as we made eye contact.

"GET OFF HIM!" Nick snarled as Jeff ripped Sebastian off me, chucking him on the floor.

"Dude what the hell?" Sebastian snapped as I curled up as far away from him as possible on my bed.

"Out!" Jeff snapped shoving him towards the door. "Get out! And stay the hell away from him!" He snarled closing and locking the door in his face as Nick tried to calm me.

"Look at me Blainers." Nick said as I fought off the flashback. "No, don't close your eyes. Look at me."

"Please, no… please…it hurts." I muttered back sobbing.

"I know it does Blainers but you need to look at us." Jeff replied kneeling next to Nick. "You're not there…you're at Dalton with us…you're safe now." He added handing me my tank top and Dalton hoody.

"Sebastian." I muttered pulling my hoody over my tank top as I tried to calm myself.

"Is gone. Jeff threw him out and we won't let him near you again." Nick promised as Jeff slid onto the bed and pulled me into his arms.

"Nicky, call Wes for me please, tell him we have a code Sebastian and to activate Plan Redvine and bring D-bird. Also, have him use "the knock"" Jeff said rocking me lightly as I cried into his shoulder.

A series of three knocks followed by a single knock, a short pause, two more knocks and then another knock sounded on my door a few minutes later, signaling Wes and David's arrival. Nick barely managed to get the door open before Wes and David came storming through it.

"What he do?"

"He made Blaine cry?"

"That is way not ok; you just don't make Blaine cry!"

"He seriously made Blaine cry?!"

"I am so ending that bastard!"

"He tried to do the nasty against Blaine's will and caused him to have a flashback…speaking of which…Jeff, he needs his pill…and no Wes you can not "end" him. Headmaster Erickson will expel you if you "end" another person." Nick replied saying the last part boredly.

"Damn it." Wes cursed as Jeff grabbed my pill for when I had flashbacks.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah you'll get over it." Jeff replied grabbing the water bottle off my desk. "Did you bring the stuff?" He asked giving me my pill. "I know, I know it taste's nasty. Drink this it'll make you feel better." He said softly as I made a face and downed the rest of the water from the bottle.

"All seven Harry Potter movies, popcorn, squirt, red vines, and, of course no Harry Potter movie marathon is complete without, butter beer and Bertie Botts every flavor beans…eat those at your own risk." Wes said picking up two bags labeled "emergency supplies" from where he had left them by the door and placing everything on my bed as he listed them off.

"Guys! What are you doing!?" I exclaimed as they started brushing my homework under my desk and pulled my computer chair over to my bed. "I need those to study for my test!" I said trying to grab for my papers.

"No, we are having a Harry Potter marathon!" Wes replied popping the first harry potter movie into my laptop's DVD player.

"No, you guys are leaving and I going to finish studying for my pre-cal test!" I replied pulling my chair back over to my desk.

"Nice try." Jeff said pulling me back to my bed as Wes pushed the computer chair back over to my bed.

"There is no way we are going to leave you here to wallow around and convince yourself that what happened was your fault and then beg Sebastian to come back." Nick added squashing me between him and Jeff.

"I'm not going to…" I began.

"Like hell you're not." David replied looking over from where he was sitting on Nick's other side cutting me off.

"Face it Blainers…we know you too well." Wes said simply.

"Don't call me Blainers." I whined for what felt like the hundredth time.

"Hush you, just sit and watch the movie like a good boy Blainers." Jeff said hitting the play button.

"Stop calling me that!" I muttered as the opening credits rolled.

"No, there's a three headed dog in there! Don't go in there…ugh idiots!" I yelled at the computer taking another bite of popcorn as Harry, Ron, and Hermione turned to meet Fluffy. "Hey!" I whined when Wes paused the movie. "Why?"

"I think I know a way to get back at Sebastian." He announced. "And don't worry it doesn't involve ending him." He added when Nick opened his mouth to respond.

"Well then, do tell my dear Wessy." David said

"We'll get him back with a song!" Wes announced triumphantly. "And I've got the perfect song in mind!" he added.

"Why do I feel like I'm not going to get to finish the movie?" I groaned as they started chatting excitedly.

….

"He's coming!" Thad announced as he rushed in from his look out down the hall.

"So he really thinks you're still going to sing "Teenage Dream" to him today? Even after what he did you?" Trent asked me; in order for Wes's idea to work I had to tell the rest of the Warbler what he tried to do to me which made me oh so happy.

"Yep" I replied.

"Asshole" Trent snapped.

"Yep" I repeated as Sebastian walked in.

"Hey Blainey-Boo!" He greeted me, walking over to sit by me oblivious to the dirty looks we were all giving him.

"Please don't call me that!" I replied exasperatedly.

"Why not?" He asked me angrily. "Why do you hate that name so much?"

"Because that's what the jerks at my old school called me right before they beat the living crap out of me." I replied trying to keep my cool.

"Well, that's unfortunate." He replied disinterestedly.

"You know, I found the perfect song to sing to you." I told him standing up. "Oh, just so you know." I said smirking as the Warblers filed in behind me. "We're through." I snapped before nodding to Wes, signaling him to start the Warblers harmonizing.

"_White knuckles and sweaty palms from hanging on too tight  
>Clenched shut jaw, I've got another headache again tonight<br>Eyes on fire, eyes on fire, and they burn from all the tears  
>I've been crying, I've been crying, I've been dying over you<br>Tie a knot in the rope, tryin' to hold, tryin' to hold,  
>But there's nothing to grasp so I let go<em>

_I think I've finally had enough, I think I maybe think too much_  
><em>I think this might be it for us (blow me one last kiss)<em>  
><em>You think I'm just too serious, I think you're full of shit<em>  
><em>My head is spinning so (blow me one last kiss)<em>

_Just when it can't get worse, I've had a shit day (NO!)_  
><em>Have you had a shit day? (NO!), we've had a shit day (NO!)<em>  
><em>I think that life's too short for this, I want back my ignorance and bliss<em>  
><em>I think I've had enough of this, blow me one last kiss<em>."

I smirked at him as I sang the chorus before running over and jumping on the table in front of him and dancing as I sang the next verse, knowing how my jumping on furniture annoyed him.

"_I won't miss all of the fighting that we always did,  
>Take it in, I mean what I say when I say there is nothing left<br>No more sick whiskey dick, no more battles for me  
>You'll be calling a trick, 'cause you'll no longer sleep<br>I'll dress nice, I'll look good, I'll go dancing alone  
>I will laugh, I'll get drunk, I'll take somebody home"<em>

In a bold move I jumped to the couch from the table dancing over him as I sang the chorus directly to him.

"_I think I've finally had enough, I think I maybe think too much  
>I think this might be it for us (blow me one last kiss)<br>You think I'm just too serious, I think you're full of shit  
>My head is spinning so (blow me one last kiss)<em>

_Just when it can't get worse, I've had a shit day (No!)  
>Have you had a shit day? (No!), we've had a shit day (No!)<br>I think that life's too short for this, I want back my ignorance and bliss  
>I think I've had enough of this, blow me one last kiss.<em>

_Blow me one last kiss_  
><em>Blow me one last kiss<em>"

I mock blew Sebastian a kiss and waved good bye as I jumped down and walked around the couch to sing the next part directly in his ear.

"_I will do what I please, anything that I want_

_I will breathe, I will breathe, I won't worry at all_

_You will pay for your sins, you'll be sorry my dear_

_All the lies, all the why's, will all be crystal clear_

_I think I've finally had enough, I think I maybe think too much_

_I think this might be it for us (blow me one last kiss)_

_You think I'm just too serious, I think you're full of shit_

_My head is spinning so (blow me one last kiss)_

_Just when it can't get worse, I've had a shit day (No!)_

_Have you had a shit day? (No!), we've had a shit day (No!)_

_I think that life's too short for this, I want back my ignorance and bliss_

_I think I've had enough of this, blow me one last kiss."_

I smirked at Sebastian as I jumped back on the table and danced with Nick and Jeff as David and a couple other warblers did flips and tricks behind us.

"_Na na na na - da da da da_

_Na na na na - da da da da_

_Na na na na - da da da da_

_Blow me one last kiss._

_Na na na na - da da da da_

_Na na na na - da da da da_

_Na na na na - da da da da_

_Blow me one last kiss._

_Just when it can't get worse, I've had a shit day (No!)_

_Have you had a shit day? (No!), we've had a shit day (No!)_

_I think that life's too short for this, I want back my ignorance and bliss_

_I think I've had enough of this, blow me one last kiss."_

"Really Blaine?" Sebastian snapped as the song ended and I jumped down from the table in front of him giving him a mock bow.

"What?" I asked him.

"You're going to drag all of them into this? He asked me incredulously.

"Into what?" I asked him confusedly.

"Like they want to know you're a coward when it comes to anything remotely sexual. Ickle Blainey-Boo the timid little boy" He scoffed.

"Is that why you sexually assaulted me?" I asked trying to calm myself down before I had another flashback.

"Oh please, you were begging for it! With the way you whimpering and all." He spat.

"Did you ever think that maybe he was whimpering because he wanted you to stop?!" Nick snapped placing a calming hand on my shoulder as he, Jeff, Wes, and David gathered around me; all of them glaring at Sebastian.

"You really should mind your own business." Sebastian hissed.

"Blaine is our business!" Wes snapped. "You've no idea the hell he's been through!"

"And you do?" Sebastian chuckled humorlessly.

"Actually, yes we do." David replied.

"How can you be so sure?" Sebastian asked incredulously.

"Because I told them." I replied softly.

"So you'll tell them but not me?!" Sebastian scoffed.

"Yes." I replied simply.

"Why?! What makes them so special?"

"What makes them so special is that they care about me!"

"I care about you!"

"Oh yeah, you showed him just how much you "care" about him last night!" Nick snapped sarcastically.

"You know, I thought you were cool, that'd you be a good lay. You are so not even worth it anymore!" Sebastian yelled.

"I- you only wanted me for sex?" I asked feeling as though he had just smacked me in the face.

"Yes! You can't honestly think you're good for anything else?" He laughed causing me to tear up. "Oh lord, you thought I actually liked you! Jesus Blaine, you really are naïve aren't you? You are just a pretty face and a hot ass waiting to get screwed and nothing more!" He added.

"Son of a Bitch!" Jeff cursed punching Sebastian in the face as Nick pulled me into him murmuring words of comfort.

"What the hell?!" Sebastian screamed holding his now bleeding nose. "Are you seriously going to let him get away with that?" he asked incredulously.

"Get out." Wes murmured his tone deadly as he advanced on Sebastian causing him to back up towards the door.

"What?!" Sebastian asked.

"Get out now or Jeff's fist won't be the only thing smashing into your face." Wes replied glaring murderously at him before slamming the practice room doors in his face.

….

Present Time

"He left a week later but it didn't matter, he had already hurt me and after a few days I began to believe what he said. I was pretty messed up for a while and then I met this beautiful porcelain skinned boy on a staircase who showed me otherwise." Blaine finished a tear rolling down his cheek.

"He's wrong you know." Kurt murmured. "You're not just a pretty face all though you do have a nice ass."

"I knew it…you just want me for my ass." Blaine said pretending to be hurt.

"No," Kurt replied seriously. "I'm with you because you are the sweetest, kindest, most amazing person I know…I love you for you not because you're a good lay. Also, I think the fact that you love Harry Potter and listen to the movie soundtrack while you study is incredibly cute. You're a lot more than Sebastian will ever see or understand. You're my everything"

"I always forget why I love you so damn much." Blaine said after a minute. "And then you go and say things like that I remember why." He gave Kurt a watery smile and pressed a kiss to his temple and intertwined his hand with his resting them on Kurt's thigh under the table.

They sat in a comfortable silence for a few minutes before Kurt broke it again.

"I'm going to get a refill…would you like one?" He asked softly.

"I'd love one thank you." Blaine replied handing Kurt his empty cup.

"My treat love." Kurt replied waving away Blaine's Ten dollar bill as he walked away. Blaine sat watching as he got in line trying to shake off the feeling of being watched. He'd felt it the entire time he had been telling Kurt his story and couldn't seem to shake the feeling. He took a deep breath trying not to think about the last time he'd gotten this feeling…it had ended with him waking up in the hospital the next morning.

A hand landed on his shoulder causing him to sit up ramrod straight in his chair and his eyes to widen in fear.

"Hey Blainey Boo." A voice said behind him.

….

_He had stayed late to help build the set for the upcoming Play and had just gotten done for the night. It was dark out when he finally reached his car and was in the process of opening the door when a hand landed on his shoulder._

_ "Hey, Blainey-Boo" he knew that voice anywhere._

_ "Please Drew, I didn't do anything this time" he begged as Drew turned him around slamming into his car door with force._

_ "We told you what happens to gay theatre nerds." One of Drew's lackeys said as Drew's fist made contact with Blaine's face_

…_._

"Move Sebastian!" Blaine opened his eyes at the sound of Kurt's voice

"Help!" He managed to squeak out before the flash back took over again

….

_"Stop! Stop Please..." Blaine begged. "I won't- I won't do it any more please!" _

_ "Sorry Anderson, it's too late now." Drew hissed as his foot made contact with Blaine's stomach._

_ "Please stop!" he begged again_

"_Blaine! Look at me Blaine you're not there." Kurt sounded frantic but he was supposed to be at the coffee shop not here no one's here but him and the three meat heads beating on him. "Open your eyes Blaine it's ok, you're safe."_

_..._.

"It hurts." Blaine whimpered trying to force his eyes open.

"Shh…I know it does baby but I need you to open your eyes for me ok?" Kurt asked him. "You're not there you're safe with me at the coffee shop…please I won't let them hurt you just look at me baby."

"O-ok." Blaine said forcing his eyes open. "Kurt! Oh god Kurt." He said clinging to Kurt for dear life.

"It's ok, you're ok, we're ok." Kurt muttered wrapping his arms around Blaine and gently rocking him back and forth.

"Whoa...is he ok?" Blaine really, really hated that voice.

"No you ass hat! You just made him have a flashback again!" Kurt replied angrily as he dug around in his bag and pulled out Blaine's pills. "Here, I know it's icky but it'll help you feel better sweetie." He murmured offering Blaine a pill.

"What do you mean flashback?" Sebastian asked. "What'd he flash back to?"

"I mean when you grabbed his shoulder and called him Blainey-Boo you triggered a flashback and caused him to relive getting the shit kicked out of him! Not that you even really care, seeing as all you want him for is sex!" Kurt spat.

"Come on honey, you've got to take your pill." Kurt said helping Blaine out of his lap and into Blaine's seat.

"But it takes like poo and makes me light headed." Blaine murmured.

"It also keeps you from having more flashbacks so take it and take a swig of coffee and you won't even know the difference." Kurt replied.

"Fine." Blaine grumbled knowing that he couldn't win with Kurt when it came to his well-being. "Ugh that is so gross." He mumbled taking a large sip of coffee.

"Um, yeah I'm still here." Sebastian said from behind them making them both jump and Blaine freeze up for a second before Kurt grabbed his hand and calmed him down.

"Oh goody!" Kurt muttered sarcastically so only he and Blaine could hear. "Why are you here?" Kurt asked him.

"I was checking out this guy from over there and then I realized I know that hair so I came over to see and it turns out it was you!" Sebastian replied sitting next to Blaine and grabbing his hand completely ignoring Kurt altogether.

"Oh." Blaine replied sliding his hand out of Sebastian's. "Isn't that um nice." He said taking a sip of his coffee to hide his discomfort. "I uh I have to go use the bathroom." Blaine muttered after watching Sebastian and Kurt glare at each other for a full minute before abruptly standing and walking away trying to ignore Sebastian staring at his ass. He had just walked behind a pillar next to their table when he heard Kurt speak.

"I don't like you." He stated simply.

"I don't like you either." Sebastian replied.

"I don't like the way you talk to MY boyfriend, I don't like that you look at him like he` is a piece of meat you can't wait to stick your teeth into and I don't like that after you broke his heart and left you actually think he will get back with you. I'm on to you" Kurt replied.

"Blaine is way too good for you, you look like a pixie, and you have the worst case of gay face I have ever seen and by the end of the year I'll have Blaine back and you'll have khaki shorts, a Lima Bean apron and that gay face."

"You smell like Craig's list." Blaine actually had to clap a hand over his mouth to silence his snort.

"You look like you should be sold on Craig's list. They can list you as "gay uptight virgin in need of a good lay" you'll be every gay perverts dream." Sebastian replied.

"Ok jack ass back off my boyfriend." Blaine snapped stepping out from behind the pillar. "And back off of me for that matter. I don't want you. I love Kurt and after everything you put me through the last thing I want to do is have sex with you let alone talk to you so just go away." Blaine snapped.

"Whatever." Sebastian snapped. "You're not worth it." He muttered as he walked off.

"Yeah…I totally won." Blaine muttered sitting back down next Kurt.

"What does that mean?" Kurt asked him.

"It means I got you and he gets to go find some random guy at a bar to kill his loneliness." Blaine replied. "I really am sorry about kissing him... I should have made it clear from the start that I am really in love with you." He added. "I guess I'm still a little naïve."

"You're not naïve you just tend to see the good in people rather than the bad… there is nothing wrong with that." Kurt replied. "And I totally forgive you… after you take me shopping and get me that Alexander McQueen scarf I've been dying to buy but couldn't afford until now."

"Fine…I already bought it for your birthday anyway." Blaine told him.

"Awww…ok you are totally completely one hundred percent the best boyfriend ever!" Kurt squealed tackle hugging Blaine in his seat. "Come best boyfriend ever let us watch movies and cuddle and talk everything through." Kurt said pulling Blaine out of the coffee shop.

"Sounds perfect." Blaine murmured smiling lovingly at Kurt.

They would fight again in the future and go through days of not talking to each other and even breakup for a few weeks during Blaine's senior year but in the end they would do what they would always do, they'd watch movies and cuddle for a few hours and then talk everything through no matter how long it took and in the end they would be even stronger for it. They would always be ok.

* * *

><p><strong>Crappy ending is crappy! But there you go i hope you didn't totally hate it and concrit is very much appreciated<strong>

**Klaine love and kisses**

**Kiwi**

**PS: thank you to everyone who favorited/followed/reviewed this thing so far**


	7. Broken Man

**Hey you guise!**

**So i literally wrote almost wrote this whole thing in one go a few weeks ago and found it again and finished it tonight!**

**I hope you like!**

**kiwi**

**PS: i own nothing not even Klaine! If i did they would be engaged and blaine would already be graduated and in NY with Kurt**

**PPS: the song used in this is called Broken Man by Boys like Girls**

**PPPS: i got a tumblr now! the url is loveblainers**

* * *

><p>"Ok guys this week's theme is Parents." Mr. Shue announced scribbling the word on the white board. "I want you to find a song that best describes your relationship with your parents and sing it." Blaine huffed a quiet sigh and leaned back in his chair drowning out the rest of Mr. Shue's speech and Rachel declaring that she had the perfect song in mind and would love to go first tomorrow seeing as Glee club was now almost over and there simply wasn't enough time and Blaine then drowned her out too as he glared at the ground. This was one assignment he'd rather not do.<p>

"You ok B?" Kurt asked him softly, slipping his hand into Blaine's and giving it a squeeze.

"No, this assignment sucks." Blaine murmured.

"Why? I think this could be really good for you. It could be a chance for you to let out some of that pent up aggression towards your parents without breaking your hand on your punching bag." Kurt replied.

"I love you KK and I appreciate what you're trying to do but can you please not start with that psychology crap… I get it enough from my therapist." Blaine asked him sweetly.

"I love you too B…I just don't want him to cause you any more pain is all." Kurt said rubbing his thumb across Blaine's knuckles.

"I know KK. But I still think this assignment sucks." Blaine replied as Mr. Shue finally got Rachel to stop ranting so everyone could finally go home for the day.

….

"You find a song yet?" Kurt asked Blaine as Rachel sang some sappy ballot about how much she loved her dad's and how they were always there for her.

"No, it's hard to find songs about your dad hating everything that you are and your mom not caring." Blaine replied sarcastically.

"Then find one that describes how you feel about them." Kurt suggested.

"Ok then tell me one thing." Blaine said. "How is it you're always able to find a solution for like everything? I sometimes seriously think I would lose my head if you weren't there to find a way to keep it from falling off." Blaine told Kurt.

"Because I'm amazing like that…it's a gift." Kurt replied teasingly.

"Mm hm and I'm made of chocolate and rainbows." Blaine replied.

"It doesn't taste like it." Kurt replied pressing a swift kiss to Blaine's lips.

"Well maybe you should try again just to be sure." Blaine murmured back.

"I suppose but only just to be sure." Kurt said

"Mm Hm." Blaine said as Kurt pressed his lips against his again lingering a bit longer this time and nibbling on Blaine's lip a little before leaning back in his chair.

"Nope still don't taste like it." Kurt said

"If you say so." Blaine replied pressing another kiss to Kurt's lips as Mr. Shue cleared his throat.

"Well Kurt, Blaine since you boys feel the need to not pay attention I'm going to assume you already have song choices and would therefore like to share them with the class." He said glaring pointedly at them. "You can go first Blaine."

"I don't have a song yet Mr. Shue." Blaine muttered looking down at the ground embarrassedly.

"Well then please don't talk during other peoples songs." Mr. Shue replied not unkindly.

"Yes Mr. Shue but do you think you could tell Finn to quit sucking Rachel's face off and Mike and Tina to take a breath as well." Blaine asked him sarcastically.

"Blaine that was really uncalled for and not to mention rude." Mr. Shue replied sternly.

"No what's rude is you getting on mine and Kurt's ass for a swift kiss every once in a blue moon when you blatantly ignore Rachel and Finn's daily five minute make out session at the beginning of every Glee class or that Tina and Mike can't keep their hands off each other for more than two minutes." Blaine snapped.

"Ok that's it my office now!" Mr. Shue told him.

"Whatever." Blaine muttered grabbing his bag and storming into Mr. Shue's office.

"What is up with you today Blaine? You never have outbursts like that." Mr. Shue asked him softly.

"Yeah well I just get a little cranky when I can't even so much as peck my boyfriend on the lips without getting crap for it. Especially in the one place where we aren't supposed to have to hide our relationship!" Blaine replied.

"Blaine you know that I have no problem with you and Kurt kissing just not during your fellow students performances…even if it is Rachel." Mr. Shue told him earnestly.

"Yeah, so I can sit there and listen to them sing about how their parents love them and how proud their parents are of them while mine pretend I don't exist." Blaine murmured.

"What?!"

"Would you like to know the very last thing my dad said to me Mr. Shue?" Blaine asked him. "He told me that his son was straight, that his son wasn't a fag and until I decided to be straight again that I wasn't his son. When I told him I couldn't be straight he told me he couldn't be my father and not to even speak to him until I came to my senses. I said "But I'm your son you're supposed to love me no matter what." And he looked me right in the eye and said "You are not my son. I don't know who you are." And then went back to eating his dinner like nothing ever happened. So tell me why I would ever want to sing about that." Blaine asked grabbing his bag and storming out of his office.

….

"Babe if you hit that bag any harder you'll break your hand again." Kurt said jokingly his smile fading when Blaine turned around to stare at him, tears streaming down his cheeks. "Oh Honey what happened?" He asked pulling Blaine into his arms.

"I told Mr. Shue the last thing my dad said to me." Blaine murmured.

"Oh B." Kurt cooed hugging him closer.

"On the bright side I think I found a song to sing tomorrow." Blaine sniffed a few minutes later handing him an ear bud and pressing repeat on his ipod tucked away in his sweat pants pocket.

"I think it's perfect." Kurt replied as the song came to a close pressing a soft loving kiss on Blaine's lips.

"Thank you…you think I could come to your house and you can help me practice?" Blaine asked him.

"So long as after we practice we "practice"" Kurt said sauntering away swaying his hips as he walked.

….

Blaine took a deep steadying breath as Kurt sang Blackbird for his mom.

"That was wonderful Kurt!" Mr. Shue said as Kurt's song ended and every one clapped. "Who would like to go next?" he asked as Kurt sat down next to Blaine.

"I have a song I'd like to sing Mr. Shue." He said raising his hand.

"Alright Blaine… the floor is yours" Mr. Shue said moving to the side and allowing Blaine to take the floor.

"This song is for my dad." Blaine said handing the band the sheet music he and Kurt had printed out the night before. Blaine took another steadying breath as the beginning notes played before opening his mouth and allowing himself to get lost in the song.

"_I want to scream, until no sound comes out and you've learned your lesson_

_I want to swallow these pills to get to sleep_

_So I don't have to make a bad impression_

_I need to start to be myself_

_Cause I'm sick of everybody else_

_I won't let you bring me down_

_It's here and now I'm breaking out_

_I will learn to love again_

_But I will stand a broken man"_

And he had learned to love again. Kurt had somehow managed to steamroll his way into Blaine's heart and knock down all of his walls and defenses like they were made of tissue paper. He had single handedly restored Blaine's faith in love and showed him that it was ok to let people in that not everyone was going to abandon him. But there was still that part of Blaine that was broken that would always be broken; the part that was just a little boy's who needed the daddy his dad would never be.

"_I wanna run, but only far enough to make you miss me_

_I wanna take back all the shit that I have done_

_But I guess you were better off without me_

_I need to start to be myself_

_Cause I'm sick of everybody else"_

Blaine doubted he could ever run far enough away for his dad to miss him or even notice he was gone. He doubted he would ever be able to do anything to get his dad to notice him bar suddenly becoming straight; which was never going to happen. It was time to face that he would never be good enough for his dad.

"_I won't let you bring me down_

_It's here and now, I'm breaking out_

_I will learn to love again_

_But I will stand a broken man_

_I took one big step and I looked away_

_And then I thought of all the things that I wanted to say_

_I'm always too late_

_You never got your story straight _

_I'm always up late_

_I think I'm everything you hate"_

Blaine didn't think he was everything his dad hated he knew he was. His dad wanted a jock he got a musician. He wanted a straight son he got a gay one. He wanted Blaine to go to Stanford and become a lawyer or an attorney Blaine applied to NYADA and intended to become a famous singer and be on Broadway. He was everything his father despised and he could care less.

"_I took one big step and I looked away_

_And then I thought of all the things that I wanted to say_

_I'm always too late_

_You never got your story straight _

_I'm always up late_

_I think I'm everything you hate_

_I took one big step and I looked away_

_And then I thought of all the things that I wanted to say_

_I'm always too late_

_You never got your story straight _

_I'm always up late_

_I think I'm everything you hate_

_I won't let you bring me down_

_It's here and now, I'm breaking out_

_I will learn to love again_

_But I will stand a broken man_

_(I took one big step and I looked away, and I thought of all the things that I wanted to say)_

_I won't let you bring me down_

_(I'm always too late, you never got your story straight, I'm always up late, I think I'm everything you hate)_

_It's here and now I'm breaking out_

_(I took one big step and I looked away, and I thought of all the things that I wanted to say)_

_I will learn to love again_

_(I'm always too late, you never got your story straight)_

_But I will stand a broken man"_

Blaine finished singing panting heavily as he fought to keep from sobbing and hastily wiped away the tears that had escaped already.

"Hey, hey, hey…its ok." Kurt murmured rushing forward and wrapping his arms around Blaine's torso.

"Do you guys need a minute?" Mr. Shue asked softly.

"No, no I'm fine." Blaine said hastily wiping the last of his tears away and taking deep breaths to keep his sobs at bay.

"No you're not babe you're shaking." Kurt said.

"I'm fine Kurt; we'll talk all about it later ok." Blaine said knowing that the first thing Kurt would do when they got home was take Blaine up to his room and talk through everything Blaine was feeling and thinking as per his therapists instructions. Once that was done Kurt would wrap Blaine in his arms and just hold him for a while and then they would probably end up drifting to sleep in each other's arms while watching a movie and snuggling.

"Fine." Kurt conceded.

"Blaine…why did you choose that song to sing I mean clearly you don't seem broken." Finn asked.

"It's because I go to therapy twice a week and use boxing to manage my anger in a safe non-violent way; so says my anger management councilor that I see once a week." Blaine told her.

"But you can't really think your dad feels that way about you, I mean it's not that bad is it?" he asked.

"Why because you have to loving parents who care about and encourage you?" Blaine asked.

"But…" Finn began again.

"Look Finn, I really don't know what my dad thinks or feels. He hasn't so much as looked at me since the night I came out and he denounced me as his son and my mom is so busy going along with everything that he says that she just stopped being my mom, she stopped caring." Blaine told him. "So I guess you could say that I picked that song because it's exactly how I feel." He added.

"Dude, I'm sorry I…" Finn began.

"It's fine. It's not something that I usually talk about." Blaine said cutting him off.

"Ok Guy's I think that's going to be it for today." Mr. Shue said cut in. "I'll you all tomorrow." He said dismissing them for the day.

"You ready to go home?" Kurt asked Blaine softly.

"Yeah and I know you're going to want to talk about everything when we get to your house but can we just cuddle for a little bit before we do? I just really need to cuddle you right now." Blaine said knowing that Kurt knew that cuddling was Blaine's way of calming himself down.

"Of course sweetie, whatever you need." Kurt replied.

"Thank you and you know I love you right?" Blaine asked pressing a sweet kiss against Kurt's lips.

"Yes almost as much as I love you." Kurt replied and Blaine could still feel that warm tingly feeling he got the first time Kurt had told him he loved him. He was loved; that beautiful angel of a boy loves Blaine and Blaine knew as long as he had Kurt he would always be loved and that was enough for him.

* * *

><p><strong>SO i hope you guys enjoyed it<strong>

**klaine love and klisses**

**kiwi**

**PS: thanks to everyone who reviewed/favorited/followed this thing**

**PPS: I like concrit**

**PPPS: if there is a song you want me to do let me know i will try write a fic to it in a timely-ish manner**


	8. Things I'll Never Say

**Hey you guys!**

**Well I wrote another story the other day! Like I litterally wrote it in like four hours and I am super happy with how it came out!  
><strong>

**Enjoy it!  
><strong>

**Kiwi  
><strong>

**PS: I own nothing!**

**PPS: The song used is Avril Lavigne's "Things I'll Never Say"  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Blaine sighed as he strummed absent mindedly on his guitar in the empty auditorium. He was supposed to be meeting his parents for dinner but he didn't want to sit through another session of why can't you just be straight settle down with a nice girl and take over the company instead of a flamboyant man loving fairy prancing around on a stage in tights? So he texted his parents telling them he had a last minute Glee practice and wondered into the auditorium with his guitar.<p>

Although that wasn't the reason he had felt the need to play. The real reason he was here strumming away on his guitar was because of one Kurt Hummel. Blaine had been tutoring the cheerleader in math and physics for a few months now and Kurt had easily become Blaine's best friend. The cheerleader had managed to get him to open up like no one else had and genuinely cared about Blaine. He'd taken Blaine under his wing once he found out about the slushies the hockey team liked to throw at him in between slamming him into the lockers as he walked by and Blaine was proud to say that he hadn't been slushied or thrown into a locker in almost a month.

Blaine couldn't pinpoint the exact moment he'd fallen for the kind hearted Cheerio. He'd always found Kurt attractive but once he'd began to tutor him Blaine had gotten to meet the real Kurt Hummel, the one who loved baking and Disney movies and read Vogue religiously. The Kurt Hummel who made his own clothes and was constantly harping on his father about his eating habits, always making sure his father ate healthily lest he have another heart attack. He was petrified of rainstorms and drank at least two nonfat mochas a day and worked at the lima bean on weekends when he wasn't helping his dad fix cars in his shop. The one Blaine had completely and totally fallen for, hard.

The only problem was that Kurt had a boyfriend who he was quite happy with. Even though the guy was a total douche and was convinced that Blaine was trying to steal Kurt from him. Which he isn't, Blaine might be in hopelessly in love with Kurt but he would never mess with his relationship or any relationship for that matter, he didn't believe in that. He just wishes Kurt's boyfriend could see that, he just wanted Kurt to be happy that was all.

But god it was hard, hard not tell Kurt his boyfriend was a world class jack ass. Not to beg him to date Blaine instead. Blaine could be so much better than him. He could be the boyfriend Kurt deserved. Someone to listen to all of his problems, to hold him when he cried, and watch cheesy movies with. Someone to cuddle with and kiss good night and would do whatever it took to make him smile.

They could grow old together. Move to New York after high school and live in a crappy shoe box apartment and work two jobs in between classes. They'd fight and make up and do everything they could to stay together and then when they graduated from NYADA and had good Jobs they'd get married and adopt a dog and a cat. They'd raise two beautiful kids maybe more and grow old together. They'd sit in the retirement home and tell everybody their story, how they met and fell in love and then they'd fall asleep together one night and pass away in each other's arms.

It would be perfect but it was all a dream. One that wouldn't happen; couldn't happen. Blaine had lost what little chance he had when Kurt had come running up to him a month and a half ago squealing about how he had a date with a really cute boy he met at the lima bean on the very day Blaine had planned to tell him how he felt.

"_I'm tugging at my hair_

_ I'm pulling at my clothes_

_ I'm trying to keep my cool _

_ I know it shows_

_ I'm staring at my feet_

_ My cheeks are turning red_

_ I'm searching for the words inside my head"_

Blaine smiled as he sang letting all of his emotions out into the song. This was why he'd come here. He needed to vent, to get all his feeling out into the open and the way he did that was through song.

"_I'm feeling nervous_

_ Trying to be so perfect_

_ 'Cause I know you're worth it_

_ You're worth it yeah_

_ If I could say what I wanna say_

_ I'd say I wanna blow you away_

_ Be with you every night_

_ Am I squeezing you too tight?_

_ If I could say what I wanna see_

_ I wanna see you go down on one knee_

_ Marry me today_

_ Guess I'm wishing my life away_

_ With these things I'll never say"_

Of course Blaine would never say them…he was too much of a coward to tell Kurt how he felt. Even if Kurt hadn't come to him that day telling him about the date he had that night Blaine knew he never would have told him. Not only was Kurt the head cheerleader and co-captain. He was beautiful and perfect and everything Blaine wanted but didn't deserve. He was just a nerd who wore glasses and bowties and sweater vests and couldn't even stand up for himself why would Kurt ever want him?

"_It don't do me any good _

_ It's just a waste of time_

_ What use is it to you?_

_ What's on my mind?_

_ If it ain't coming out_

_ We're not going anywhere_

_ So why can't I just tell you that I care?_

_ I'm feeling nervous_

_ Trying to be so perfect_

_ 'Cause I know you're worth it_

_ You're worth it yeah_

_ If I could say what I wanna say_

_ I'd say I wanna blow you away_

_ Be with you every night_

_ Am I squeezing you too tight?_

_ If I could say what I wanna see_

_ I wanna see you go down on one knee_

_ Marry me today_

_ Guess I'm wishing my life away_

_ With these things I'll never say_

_What's wrong with my tongue?_

_These words keep slipping away_

_I stutter I stumble_

_Like I've got nothing to say"_

Blaine continued to sing unaware that he now had an audience of one. Kurt had just finished with Cheerio's practice and was passing by the auditorium on his way to his car when he'd heard someone singing and instantly recognized Blaine's sweet tenor voice crooning Avril Lavigne like he'd never heard before. Soft and acoustic and a little bit slower than the actual song and so wrapped up in the music that he hadn't even heard or seen Kurt wonder in the auditorium and sit down in one of the back rows.

"_I'm feeling nervous_

_ Trying to be so perfect_

_ 'Cause I know you're worth it_

_ You're worth it yeah_

_ If I could say what I wanna say_

_ I'd say I wanna blow you away_

_ Be with you every night_

_ Am I squeezing you too tight?_

_ If I could say what I wanna see_

_ I wanna see you go down on one knee_

_ Marry me today_

_ Guess I'm wishing my life away_

_ With these things I'll never say"_

Kurt couldn't help but wonder who Blaine was singing this song about and why it made a pang of jealousy course through him. It wasn't like Blaine liked him he had made that clear when Kurt had all but told the overly jelled sweetheart that he was in love with him. Or maybe just maybe that was what Blaine had wanted to talk to him about the day he had told him that he had been asked out by that guy from the lima bean who'd turned out to be a real controlling jack ass. No, Kurt couldn't let himself get his hopes up again.

_ "Guess I'm wishing my life away_

_ With these things I'll never say_

_If I could say what I want to say_

_I'd say I wanna blow you away_

_Be with you every night_

_Am I squeezing you too tight?_

_If I could say what I want to see_

_I want to see you go down on one knee _

_Marry me today_

_Guess I'm wishing my life away_

_With these things I'll never say_

_These things I'll never say" _

Blaine sighed again as he finished the song and placed his guitar on the stand next to his stool.

"Why couldn't I have just told you how I felt when I got the chance Kurt?" He groaned and Kurt nearly fell out of his chair in shock. The song was about him! Blaine was going to tell him how he felt that day…and Kurt totally blew it! Or maybe, maybe not; maybe this was the dwarf in the teapot on the other side of moon's way of giving them a second chance Kurt thought as he stood.

"It's not too late you know." Kurt said as he walked down the steps toward the stage. Blaine literally fell off his stool in shock.

"Kurt?!" He exclaimed as he scrambled to his feet. "What are you…how did you…how-how much of that did you just hear?" Blaine finally managed to ask his face turning roughly the same color as a tomato.

"Enough to know that you want to blow me away and then marry me." Kurt replied causing Blaine to choke on the breath he had just drew in.

"Oh." He squeaked turning even redder and wishing he could just melt into the stage. "Um well we can just pretend that this didn't happen and you can go on being happy with your boyfriend and I can go crawl in a hole and die of shame and embarrassment." He said mumbling the last part to himself.

"Daniel and I broke up a little over a week ago." Kurt shrugged.

"I'm sorry." Blaine replied earnestly.

"Don't be, he turned out to be a jerk." Kurt told him as Blaine helped Kurt up on stage. "He tried to tell me I wasn't allowed to hang out with you anymore or drink mochas and you know how I am when it comes to my mochas." Kurt said causing Blaine to crack a smile.

"Yeah, how are you ever supposed to live without your nonfat mochas?" Blaine asked him jokingly.

"Alas I cannot and I would surely parish." Kurt sighed dramatically pretending to swoon.

"Don't worry I would've smuggled you your mocha somehow." Blaine said as he caught him mid swoon.

"How would I ever live without you?" Kurt asked him.

"I do not know dear Kurt." Blaine replied returning Kurt to a standing position.

"Well in any case, I told him that if I really had to choose it would be you every time and then when he got mad that I would chose some scrawny little bowtie wearing pencil pushing nerd over him I told him you were the sweetest most passionate wonderful person I'd ever met and that I loved your little bowties. He told me I had terrible taste in men and I told him to get a new boyfriend." Kurt explained.

"You didn't have to defend me." Blaine mumbled

"Yes I did, you're my best friend nobody gets to talk bad about you no matter who they are." Kurt replied. "I really like you Blaine and in more than just you're my best friend and we get a long great kind of way." Kurt told him

"Really?" Blaine asked a glimmer of hope in his eyes.

"I don't know about you but I usually don't look at my best friends and wonder what their lips taste like." Kurt replied.

"Oh…oh" Blaine said as realization dawned on him.

"Yeah oh." Kurt said closing in the little bit of space left between them and whispering, "I would very much like to kiss you now;" chuckling when Blaine's only response was to nod his head vigorously all coherent speech completely forgotten before gently pressing his lips to Blaine's.

Blaine's pretty sure he's dreaming and is going to wake up now or died and gone to heaven; except his heart was hammering in his chest and Kurt's lips feel way too real to be fake. Which is why it made perfect sense that as soon as Kurt ended the kiss Blaine dived back in for more allowing Kurt's tongue to lick its way into his mouth memorizing every inch as Blaine's did the same. Only when they both felt as though they were going to pass out did they finally break for air.

"Wow." Kurt muttered at the same time Blaine blurted "Be my boyfriend?"

"Yes, yes that I'll do." Kurt said pressing another swift kiss to Blaine's kiss swollen lips.

Seventy five years later:

Kurt and Blaine smiled as they regaled their great granddaughter of how they came to be and the crappy shoe box apartment they bought together when they moved to New York, their wedding day, finally moving out of the crappy shoe box apartment, the plays Blaine stared in and the fashion lines Kurt had created. How hard yet fun it was to raise their three children moving into the retirement in which they now resided, the crazy lady who lived next door to them and everything else they could think of.

They smiled as they hugged her goodbye and told her they loved her and would see her soon. They wouldn't, they would lay down that night to go to bed Blaine's head on Kurt's chest. Their hands found each other under the covers and their fingers entwined.

"I love you Kurt." Blaine muttered resting his head directly over Kurt's heartbeat.

"I love you Blaine." Kurt replied pressing a kiss to Blaine's silver curls. They fell asleep just like that and that was how they were found the next morning; curled into each other, their hands intertwined and smiles on their faces. Both having passed away during the night one right after the other as their children laid them to rest they knew where ever Kurt and Blaine were they were together and just as in love as they had been that day in the auditorium.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok so cheesy ending is cheesy but I liked it.<br>**

**Anywho please feel free to leave any song prompts if you so wish!  
><strong>

**Klaine hugs and kisses  
><strong>

**Kiwi  
><strong>

**PS: Thanks to every one who favorited/followed/revied ma story.  
><strong>

**PPS: Concrit. is appreciated!  
><strong>


	9. Won't Say I'm In Love

**Hey Guise,**

**So I know it's been awhile but my muses seem to keep running and I am having a tough time keeping them long enough to write a story. Anywho, this literally came to me an hour or so ago and I just had to write it.**

**So I will write soon...maybe**

**Enjoy ma story,**

**Kiwi**

**PS: I own nothing!**

**PPS: Not even the song they sing**

**PPPS: It's Won't Say I'm In Love from Hercules in case you're wondering**

**PPPPS: ok I'm done now **

* * *

><p>"You like him." Mercedes said in Kurt's ear causing him to jump and break away from where he'd been staring at his best friend Blaine as he walked to his car and pulled out of Kurt's driveway. Kurt had met Blaine when he'd gone to spy on the Warblers at Dalton Academy and they'd been best friends since.<p>

"No I don't well I mean I do but…only as a friend!" Kurt rambled, turning to hide his blush.

"Oh so you always link arms with your guy friends and let them walk you to the door after they drive you home from a movie date." Rachel said after Kurt closed his front door.

"Ok one it wasn't a movie 'date' it was just two platonic friends going to see a movie together and two why are you guys even here again?" Kurt asked her glaring at her and Mercedes both of whom were waiting for him as soon as he walked through his front door.

"It's a girls sleep over night…and it's not our fault you forgot you were hosting it." Rachel said while Kurt pulled off his shoes.

"Well wouldn't you forget if you had a gorgeous hunk of gay man candy wanting to take you places?" Mercedes asked her.

"Blaine is gorgeous isn't he?" Kurt sighed dreamily getting lost in his thoughts about Blaine again.

"Aw, look he's got heart eyes!" Rachel cooed breaking Kurt from his revelry.

"No I don't!" Kurt said walking into the kitchen.

"You so do…you're in love with Blaine!" Mercedes exclaimed following behind him with the rest of the girls.

"You love him! You want to kiss him and marry him!" Rachel said in a sing-song voice.

"I do not!" Kurt said filling a glass with water.

"Yes you do!" Rachel replied.

"Look girls," Kurt began with a sigh. "I've been there done that and I am not going through the heartbreak of crushing on another guy only to have them not like me again."

"But Kurt he does like you even a blind person can see that!" Rachel protested.

"And he's actually gay this time plus Rachel's right that boy's got it for you bad." Mercedes added.

"No!" Kurt exclaimed before sighing.

"_If there's a prize for rotten judgment_

_I guess I've already won that_

_No man is worth the aggravation_

_That's ancient history, been there, done that!"_

The girls shook their heads at him in synchronization before singing:

"_**Who'd'ya think you're kiddin'**__**  
><strong>__**He's the Earth and heaven to you**__**  
><strong>__**Try to keep it hidden**__**  
><strong>__**Honey, we can see right through you**__**  
><strong>__**Girl, ya can't conceal it**__**  
><strong>__**We know how ya feel and**__**  
><strong>__**Who you're thinking of"**_

Kurt sighed dropping his glass in the sink before walking to the stairs throwing his hands

up as he sang.

"_No chance, no way__  
><em>_I won't say it, no, no."_

The girls followed after him calling him out on his BS.

"_**You swoon, you sigh**_

_**Why deny it, uh-oh"**_

Kurt looked back at them from the top of the stairs nearly flinching back at their identical looks that clearly said they were buying his act at all.

"_It's too cliché_

_I won't say I'm in love" _

He called down the stairs before disappearing into his room. He sat on his bed and looked over at the flowers on his night stand, a gift from Blaine for getting his first solo, granted it was just a performance at a senior center, but Kurt appreciated it all the same. He grabbed a white rose and smelled it before singing.

"_I thought my heart had learned its lesson_

_It feels so good when you start out_

_My head is screaming get a grip, boy_

_Unless you're dying to cry your heart out_

_Oh_"

The girls entered his room and Mercedes grabbed the picture of Blaine on the desk shoving it at Kurt as they sang and danced around his room.

"_**You keep on denying**_

_**Who you are and how you're feeling**_

_**Baby, we're not buying**_

_**Hon, we saw ya hit the ceiling**_

_**Face it like a grown-up**_

_**When ya gonna own up**_

_**That ya got, got, got it bad"**_

Kurt sighed and sat up on his bed shaking his head as he sang and pushing the photo back at her.

"_Whoa, No chance, no way_

_I won't say it, no, no"_

Rachel and Mercedes pointed at the rose he was playing with while smiling and thinking of Blaine while singing.

"_**Give up, give in**_

_**Check the grin you're in love**__"_

Kurt dropped the rose and walked over to his desk.

"_This scene won't play,_

_I won't say I'm in love_"

The girls followed him Mercedes showing him the picture again.

"_**You're doin flips read our lips**_

_**You're in love"**_

Kurt grabbed the picture and looked at it while sitting at his desk before shaking his head and placing it photo side down on his desk.

"_You're way off base_

_I won't say it_

_Get off my case_

_I won't say it"_

Rachel grabbed the photo and showed it to Kurt one last time while Mercedes handed him the rose finally wearing him down.

"_**Girl, don't be proud**_

_**It's O.K. you're in love"**_

Kurt sighed and finally gave in.

"_Oh_

_At least out loud,_

_I won't say I'm in love"_

"Ok fine, I'm completely totally in love with Blaine." Kurt admitted setting the picture back in its proper spot and placing the rose back in the vase on his night stand with his other flowers before lying back down on his bed.

"I knew it!" Rachel squealed laying down next to him.

"You know what this means boo." Mercedes said snuggling up next to him.

"What?" Kurt asked not sure if he really wanted to know the answer.

"It means we've got to come up with a plan to get you two together." Rachel answered him. Kurt sighed as they began plotting different ways to get Kurt and Blaine together knowing that there was no way to stop them and that if he didn't step in they would just keep on coming up with even more ridiculous scenarios. But they were his girls and he loved them anyway and maybe just maybe he'd get a boyfriend out the whole ordeal.

* * *

><p><strong>So I hope you liked ma story and that it isn't too crappy.<strong>

**Until next time**

**Love and Klaine kisses,**

**Kiwi**

**PS: As always concrit is appreciated**

**PPS: Thanks for all the follows/reviews/favorites**


End file.
